


With You

by findmeinthestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, No mpreg, Romance, Spanish Translation, kid!Minseok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Kyungsoo tiene un hijo y a Jongin no le importa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149182) by [jjokkomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi). 



> Tratando de empezar el año como se debe, me puse a arreglar esta maravillosa traducción que hice hace un tiempo. Es una de mis historias favoritas, ¡así que disfruten!
> 
> Esta es un traducción autorizada por la autora. No se permite la reproducción del material en otros sitios no autorizados.  
> Basado un poco en este [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPtOm9UXfnU). Pueden verlo pero les hará spoilers!

El ajetreo del almuerzo siempre apesta en el campus. Las líneas son tan largas como el pene de Sehun (Jongin lo vio una vez y fue un accidente, juró nunca bañarse con su mejor amigo de nuevo) y la comida ni siquiera vale la pena. Siete dólares por un sándwich y eso ni siquiera incluía papas y una bebida. Maldita mierda.

Así que Sehun sugiere que vayan fuera del campus para el almuerzo de hoy y bueno, no tiene ninguna queja con eso. Terminan yendo a una pequeña cafetería económica a diez minutos de la universidad. Es tranquilo y no hay muchas personas, y está agradecido.

Las clases de baile le están pateando el trasero y sólo quiere un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Escogen asientos cerca de la parte de atrás y comienzan a ver sus menús antes de que el mesero llegase y preguntara qué quieren beber.

Sehun, automáticamente, ordena leche como el niño que es, mientras él ordena una _sprite_ , sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba porque está tratando de encontrar la comida más barata en el menú. 

—Asegúrate de dejar propina cuando nos vayamos. —Habla Sehun tan pronto como el mesero se va a buscar sus bebidas.

—No tengo dinero _para_ propina, —se queja. Su presupuesto es de cinco dólares y no va a gastar dos o tres extra por algún mesero. Está en la universidad también; no tiene espacio para simpatía. 

—El mesero es Do Kyungsoo.

—¿Quién? —pregunta, sin haber escuchado nunca el nombre antes e importándole un carajo quien es el mesero. Ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprarse los zapatos nuevos que necesita desesperadamente, menos para darle propina a alguien de quien nunca había escuchado. Sus padres limitan su asignación, ya que pagan por su departamento.

—Está en mi clase de física. Tiene un niño de cuatro años. —Dice Sehun no tan calladamente, considerando que este chico Kyungsoo está en un rango de audición.

—Esa es la edad de _Luhan_ , —hace énfasis, ojos abriéndose en shock. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga un hijo de la misma edad que el hermano pequeño de Sehun?

—Lo sé, sólo asegúrate de dejarle algo de propina —Dice apresuradamente mientras Kyungsoo se acerca a preguntar si están listos para ordenar.

—¿Puedo ordenar un almuerzo para niños? ¿O es estrictamente para niños? — pregunta tímidamente, ganando una rodada de ojos de parte de Sehun—. Estoy sin presupuesto—, confiesa, haciendo una mueca cuando es pateado en la pierna.

—Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes? —pregunta Kyungsoo seriamente, y Jongin lo nota por primera vez. Su cara es joven, definitivamente debe tener más o menos su edad, la nariz linda, amplios ojos redondos y labios regordetes color cereza. Su corazón se detiene un segundo y mira estúpidamente antes de ser pateado de nuevo.

—Tengo veinte —, confiesa, dando una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, hoy tienes doce. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Kyungsoo mira a Sehun y suspira aliviado. La comida para niños es sólo cuatro dólares, lo que significa que al menos puede dejar un dólar además de lo que Sehun va a dejar.

Después de que sus órdenes son tomadas y Kyungsoo está esperando en otra mesa, se da vuelta hacia Sehun para obtener todos los detalles de este Do Kyungsoo. Es imposible que sea padre.

—¿Su novia trabaja aquí también? —pregunta, sabiendo que el chico está con alguien si tiene un niño de cuatro años. ¿Esposa tal vez? Eso definitivamente le jodería.

—Está por su cuenta, —dice apáticamente Sehun, dando un suspiro triste antes de acercarse. —Por lo que Baekhyun me ha dicho es sólo él y su hijo. Sus padres lo echaron cuando era joven así que ha estado por su cuenta desde entonces. Nadie tiene idea de la mamá, quién sabe. Probablemente ella lo dejó con el bebé o algo así. Siempre está trabajando o en clases, la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hace, _especialmente_ con todos los rumores desagradables sobre él.

—¿Rumores? —pregunta, jugando con su pajilla mientras trata de robar miradas mientras Kyungsoo limpia la mesa cercana, fuera de su rango de audición.

—Tienes a chico de veintiuno con un niño de cuatro años, está destinado a que haya rumores de ello. Aunque vi al pequeño una vez. Supongo que no pudo encontrar a alguien para cuidarlo o algo así y el profesor lo dejó quedarse durante la clase. El niño era jodidamente adorable —, rió Sehun, y Jongin recuerda que en realidad sí tiene alma.

Pasan los siguientes minutos hablando sobre clases y una fiesta que sus amigos darán. Jongin realmente no quiere ir. Pero Baekhyun va a estar ahí, así que tiene que estar para apoyar a Sehun por la noche.

—Aquí tienen, —Kyungsoo interrumpe tranquilamente su conversación, entregándoles sus platos y por su lado un vaso con tapa y una pajilla que deja a Sehun bufando—. Viene con la comida—. Explica Kyungsoo antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa e irse.

Jongin lo ve irse, sus ojos persistentes en su espalda hasta que está fuera de su vista y Sehun está aclarando su garganta odiosamente. 

—Te _gusta_ —, sonríe Sehun, casi riendo cuando la cara de Jongin se vuelve de un rojo brillante.

 —Ni siquiera lo conozco —. Argumenta el mayor comiendo sus nuggets de pollo y resoplando en vergüenza. Sehun sólo rueda sus ojos, la insinuación de una mueca burlona agraciando sus labios. —Te está mirando.

—¿De verdad? —emite Jongin, ojos iluminándose antes de que su cara cayera cuando Sehun se ríe de él. El mejor amigo eh.

—Tiene un hijo Jongin, déjalo ir.

Frunce el ceño, mirando alrededor por el mesero una última vez antes de comer.

Después de que terminan esperan por su cuenta y su rostro cae cuando llega un mesero nuevo. Frunce el ceño cuando mira su cara y el nombre en la etiqueta. _Joonmyun._ ¿A dónde fue Kyungsoo?

Aclara su garganta incómodamente antes de preguntar.

—Uh. Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero, pero–

—Se fue a casa temprano, surgió algo—, interrumpe el nuevo mesero —. Lo siento, no soy tan guapo como nuestro encantador Kyungsoo—. Dice, el comentario suena liviano pero su actitud es completamente diferente. De hecho, parecía un poco molesto.

Se sonroja y niega con la cabeza en un intento de explicarse.

—Yo no–

—También dijo que no se molestaran en dejar propina. No acepta caridad. Aquí tienen su boleta y tengan un buen día—, Joonmyun les da la sonrisa más falsa que ha visto antes de irse.

Ambos, él y Sehun comparten una mirada de culpa antes de pagar por su comida.

Kyungsoo los escuchó.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin se siente mal por el resto del día y el resto de la semana también. Seguro ellos no dijeron nada que le insultara _directamente_ , pero está preocupado de haberse visto como un idiota. Kyungsoo probablemente pensó que pidió un almuerzo para niños sólo para dejar propina. Lo cual es parcialmente cierto, pero no era la única razón.

Sólo quiere explicar que realmente tenía sólo cinco dólares y no era como si estuviese verdaderamente hambriento ese día de todos modos, algo que le hiciera ver menos arrogante.

Sehun sólo le dice que lo deje ir, pero termina volviendo a la cafetería el sábado, aunque sea para explicarse y pedir disculpas.

Es de mañana y ni siquiera está seguro si Kyungsoo estará trabajando, pero toma su oportunidad y encuentra un asiento en la parte de atrás de nuevo, sentándose en una mesa junto a un sillón y esperando.

Una tos perturba sus pensamientos y mira a su derecha para ver un niñopequeño con las mejillas regordetas más tiernas que ha visto. El niño tiene adorables ojos grandes, pero puntiagudos, su nariz retorciéndose tiernamente antes de estornudar.

Está solo en el sillón, pero tiene una manta y un libro en su regazo. Está acurrucado en la esquina con una cajita de leche y un plato de panqueques en la mesa que parecían a medio comer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Kyungsoo lo sorprendió y miró arriba con ojos grandes, su corazón latiendo erráticamente en su pecho por ser atrapado mirando a un niño.

—¡No soy un pedófilo! ¡Lo _juro_! —soltó dejando que los ojos de Kyungsoo se agranden aún más de lo que ya son. Oh mierda. —Quiero decir, ¡sólo estaba mirando porque es tierno, pero no en ese sentido! Me gustan los adultos, algo así como tú, ¡pero no me gustas! Mierda. Quiero decir. ¡Carajo! Lo siento, —termina, sin aliento y confianza.

Kyungsoo sigue solo mirándolo sin expresión, así que trata por el intento número dos.

—Lamento si nos escuchaste el otro día. Fue grosero chismear y no era caridad, bueno, tal vez por parte de mi amigo, pero quiero decir. Sólo iba a darte un dólar. Eso parece más un insulto para mí y sólo lo… siento.

Muerde su labio mientras espera para el mayor diga algo, cualquier cosa en realidad.

—Pediste el almuerzo para niños. No estaba esperando nada de ti para ser honesto. Sólo pensé que eras avaro—, admite Kyungsoo, dándole una sonrisa tímida, y su estómago da vueltas.

—Sólo estoy en bancarrota, —responde, devolviendo la sonrisa y desvaneciéndose cuando Kyungsoo deja salir una risita grave. —Pero también soy Jongin, —se presenta, estirando una mano que Kyungsoo toma después de mirarla por un rato.

—Kyungsoo, —responde el mayor, dándole otra sonrisa que jura hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo **.**

—¿Papi?

Una pequeña voz chillona los interrumpe y mira a su derecha donde el pequeño niño está sentado. Luego tiene sentido que el niño es el hijo de Kyungsoo, y se siente tan increíblemente estúpido.

Kyungsoo se apresura a donde el infante está sentado tiernamente, su manta acomodada hacia su pecho tímidamente. El niño sorbetea su nariz un par de veces y Kyungsoo saca una servilleta del dispensador en la mesa, y la sostiene en la nariz del chico indicándole que sople.

—Iré a lavarme las manos, —dice Kyungsoo, mirándolo de vuelta antes de girarse a ver si el pequeño está bien. —Ni siquiera hago la comida.

—Está bien —, dice sin rápidamente, saludando al pequeño niño cuando sus ojos se unen.

—Es realmente tímido—, admite Kyungsoo, suspirando antes de pararse—. Pero lo siento. ¿Querías ordenar algo?

—Oh uh—, balbucea estúpidamente Jongin, mirando a su menú y mordiendo su labio.

—Huevos y tostadas es lo más barato—, responde Kyungsoo, reclinándose cuando el pequeño niño hala de su manga.

—Está bien, ¿puedes darme un vaso de agua también?

—De verdad _estás_ quebrado—, ríe Kyungsoo, pero lo escribe en el ticket. Su cara se ruboriza, pero al menos el mayor parece haberlo perdonado por lo del otro día. Se mueve para irse, pero el niño se queja, apresurándose en ir tras su papi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Minseok ah, tienes que quedarte aquí—. Le reprende Kyungsoo suavemente, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de los ojos del niño de cuatro años. —Papi tiene que ir a trabajar.

—No —, se queja Minseok tercamente, un puchero adorable formándose en sus labios y Jongin casi arrulla porque es tan adorable.

—Puedo cuidarlo —, dice, ganándose una mirada conmocionada de Kyungsoo—. Tengo un montón de sobrinas y sobrinos. De verdad no soy un pedófilo, —dice rápidamente mordiendo su labio de nuevo, mientras Kyungsoo lo mira de vuelta antes de asentir.

—No se siente bien hoy, pero Joonmyun no pudo hacer su turno de la mañana. Salgo en treinta minutos de todos modos, así que uhm, ¿si pudieras?

—¡Seguro! —Chilla, sonriendo y saludando al pequeño Minseok mientras Kyungsoo lo deja de vuelta en su asiento. Se levanta de su mesa y se sienta frente a él en la butaca. Saluda de nuevo y dice un alegre hola, causando que el niño se encoja en sí mismo y mire a hacia Kyungsoo preocupado.

—Él te hará compañía, ¿está bien? —habla Kyungsoo suavemente, completamente diferente a su voz normal que suena como chocolate, y la encuentra realmente encantadora por alguna razón—. A Jongin aquí le gusta Bob Esponja, ¿No es así Jongin? — el mayor le da una mirada suplicante, y cuando ve cómo los ojos de Minseok brillan asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Amo Bob Esponja! —chilla, y ni siquiera está mintiendo. Ese programa es su _vida._

—Ves, háblale sobre Gary y volveré en un rato.

Minseok asiente con la cabeza obedientemente y se voltea a él, pero después de que Kyungsoo le da una mirada agradecida está de vuelta en el trabajo dejándolos solos.

Se miran por un rato, Minseok haciéndolo por más tiempo, así que habla.

—¿Te gusta Gary? —pregunta, mirando hacia Minseok esperanzado, y da un suspiro aliviado cuando asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Miau.

Jongin podría chillar de cuán adorable el niño de cuatro años es maullando y riendo como si fuera la cosa más graciosa. Minseok es adorable, probablemente tiene diabetes ahora.

Minseok tiene un gran vocabulario para un niño de cuatro años y una vez que llegas a hacer que hable, no se detiene. Hablando sobre Bob Esponja y una caricatura con aire control, lo que sea que eso sea. Pausa de vez en cuando para sorber su nariz antes de continuar. Está tan concentrado en su conversación que ni siquiera ve a Kyungsoo llegar y dejar su plato antes de volver al trabajo.

Los treinta minutos vuelan y no se da cuenta de que Kyungsoo está sentado junto a Minseok hasta que el niño estornuda y él se está acercando para sacar otra servilleta.

—Puedo traerte una caja para llevarte eso—, dice, limpiando la nariz del pequeño de nuevo. —Lavaré mis manos de primero.

—Claro, — dice, mirando mientras se para y vuelve al área de trabajadores. —¿Son sólo tú y tu papi? —le pregunta al pequeño recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Joonmyun hyung es mi niñera, —Minseok estornuda, su nariz retorciéndose tiernamente antes de toser. —Pero tiene novia ahora. A ella no le gusta papi —, susurra en voz baja, ojos comenzando a cerrarse.

Kyungsoo vuelve muy luego para poder seguir preguntándole al niño pequeño. Dice gracias cuando este le entrega una pequeña caja para llevar de polietileno donde pone sus huevos y tostadas. Sólo les dio una mordida o dos mientras escuchaba a Minseok.

—Usualmente no lo dejo con extraños, sólo para que sepas—. Dice Kyungsoo incomodo, moviendo el ahora niño dormido a su regazo.

—Oh, uh, no te juzgo. Probablemente entregaría a mi sobrino más pequeño a cualquiera si significara que dejara de morderme, —dice, al notar que sonó como un idiota entra en pánico. —Quiero decir, no es que dejaría a Minseok con cualquiera porque me mordiera. ¡Me agrada! Pero ya sabes, no de _esa_ forma, porque él tiene cuatro, pero es increíblemente tierno ¡y puedes confiar en mí! Juro que no soy un pedófilo y _dios_ necesito dejar de decir eso. Mierda. Sueno estúpido. ¡Quiero decir carajo! Yo sólo. Ugh.

Kyungsoo le sonríe, una mirada entretenida en su cara que le hace sentir como si estuviera en secundaria de nuevo. Es todo un desastre tartamudo.

—Te pones nervioso fácilmente, —dice Kyungsoo con una risa, negando con la cabeza y moviéndose para terminar con los panqueques fríos que dejó Minseok. No ha comido desde la noche anterior e incluso entonces eran sobras de la semana.

—Es una maldición—, responde triste Jongin.

—Creo que es lindo.

No es su intención decir aquello, pero lo hace, y ahora se siente increíblemente incómodo. Así que aclara su garganta antes de darle otra mordida al panqueque frio y húmedo.

—¿Gr-gracias? —habla el más joven, su rostro acalorándose por el comentario.

—Puedo pagarte, por cuidar a Minseok. Probablemente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un niño cualquiera el fin de semana.

—En realidad no, —responde Jongin, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. —Puedo uh, cuidarlo cuando sea. Ya sabes, si no puedes encontrar una niñera. Soy estudiante de danza así que en realidad no tengo grandes tareas.

—¿Esto es por lástima o estas usando a mi hijo como excusa para salir conmigo? —Kyungsoo levanta una ceja y le da una mirada mordaz.

—No quise decir _eso_ —, Jongin se apresura a decir, poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

—Oh. —Dice Kyungsoo, luciendo un poco desilusionado y maldice a sus padres por consentirlo tanto cuando era pequeño porque apesta cuando trata de hablar con personas que le agradan.

—No, quiero decir, nunca te tendría lástima. Eso es grosero, casi ni te conozco. Pero uh, ¿una cita estaría bien? —dice tartamudeando, tratando de no elevar sus esperanzas porque Kyungsoo probablemente cree que perdió la cabeza ahora.

—En realidad necesito un nuevo niñero, —dice Kyungsoo lentamente con la boca llena de panqueque, tratando de alcanzar como pueda lo que queda de la leche de Minseok y terminándosela—. Joonmyun está bastante ocupado estos días.

—Minseok lo mencionó —, dice, dejando de lado la parte donde a su novia no le agrada. Probablemente no es su lugar para decir algo.

—Casi ni te conozco de todos modos. Sin ofender, pero sólo acepté que lo cuidaras porque estoy aquí y podría matarte fácilmente si hicieras algo que le hiciera daño.

Jongin hace una mueca, pero trata de no molestarse por eso. Es verdad, ellos apenas se conocen.

—Lamento si eso fue grosero, pero es que él es mi pequeño. No puedo evitarlo.

—Está bien, comprendo completamente—, responde Jongin. La paternidad es complicada y puede ver completamente por qué Kyungsoo no quería que cualquier extraño cuidara a su hijo.

—Pero Minseok se acostumbró a ti extremadamente rápido. Él es usualmente más tímido que eso —. Admite Kyungsoo, mirando al niño dormido a la vez pasando una mano por su cabello y revisando su frente para asegurarse que la fiebre no haya vuelto.

—Creo que Bob Esponja tuvo mucho que ver, para ser honesto.

—Está obsesionado con ese show, así que sí, probablemente.

Ambos comparten una pequeña risa antes de caer en el silencio, y sacude su cabeza mordiendo sus labios mientras mira hacia Jongin. Tiene problemas porque Joonmyun es una de las pocas personas en las que confía con Minseok, pero no puede estar llevándolo al trabajo porque el mayor tiene resaca o porque su novia está siendo engreída.

La realidad es que necesita encontrar un niñero y es extraño cómo Jongin llegó en el momento preciso. Cosas como esta no llegan fácilmente a él. Duda un poco, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo.

—¿Qué harás el próximo martes? —pregunta.

Jongin pausa, mirando hacia arriba tratando de recordar si tiene algún ensayo para ese día, pero no se recuerda nada. Esos son los lunes y miércoles usualmente.

—Nada, tengo clases en la mañana, pero estoy libre después de las doce.

—Usualmente hago las compras los martes, —explica Kyungsoo, frotando la espalda de Minseok mientras toce ligeramente en su sueño—. Podría ser una prueba. Cuidas a Minseok mientras estoy en la tienda y si no lo echas a perder ¿podemos empezar ahí? —responde.

—¡Claro! —dice Jongin alegremente, emocionado ante la idea de verlos a los dos de nuevo.

—Necesitaré tu número para poder enviarte mi dirección, —dice Kyungsoo por lo que entrega su teléfono, ruborizándose cuando se da cuenta que su fondo de pantalla es una imagen de Monggu en un _sweater_ de perro.

—¿Tienes un cachorro? —pregunta Kyungsoo con una sonrisa divertida que hace que su estómago revolotee. Eso no puede ser bueno.

—Sí y no. Es mío, pero vive con mis padres ahora. No puedo permitirme cuidar de él aún —, dice tristemente. Extraña a su perro como loco, sólo es capaz de verlo los fines de semana o en vacaciones.

—Es lindo —, comenta Kyungsoo juguetonamente, escribiendo su nombre y número antes de llamarse. Después su teléfono se le es entregado y decidiendo que ser un caballero dejará una buena impresión, camina a Kyungsoo a su coche en la parte de atrás.

—Así que uh, ¿los veré el martes? —pregunta después de que Minseok es acomodado en su asiento.

—Martes —, confirma Kyungsoo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor, despidiéndose con una sonrisa antes de salir por la calle.

Definitivamente no debería estar triste tan temprano en el juego, pero se deprime mientras se dirige al campus, deseando que el fin de semana pase rápido.

 

  

\--

 

—¿No crees que te estás apresurando con esto? —pregunta Baekhyun de la nada, levantando la mirada de su papel y esperando expectante.

Están en la biblioteca tratando de estudiar y se unió porque Sehun se pone nervioso cerca del chico que le gusta. Preferiría estar enviándole mensajes de texto a Kyungsoo, pero supone que tiene que ser un buen amigo, considerando que fue Sehun el que lo hizo ir a la cafetería en primer lugar.

Y casi todos le han dado la misma charla, Jongdae, Taemin, Tao y Baekhyun agregándose a la lista ahora mismo.

—Voy _a cuidar a un niño_ , no veo por qué todos están haciendo un gran problema por eso, —susurra duramente, hojeando su libro de historia y destacando lo que considera una fecha importante.

—Tiene un hijo Jongin. ¿No crees que eso es un poco muy complicado con lo que amarrarse? —presiona Baekhyun en el tema y siente su ~~s~~ mano ~~s~~ retorcerse en molestia.

—¿Por qué él teniendo un hijo siquiera importa? —suelta finalmente, harto de que todos le den mierda por ninguna otra estúpida razón más que lo obvio. No es ciego. Puede ver que Kyungsoo tiene un hijo.

—Porque, idiota, lo dejaron con un hijo por alguna razón. ¿Ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar _por qué_ no está la mamá? Por todo lo que sabes podría ser debido a él. ¿Quién dice que no es un gran imbécil que la alejó?

—¿Y llegaste a esa conclusión por ti mismo o eres simplemente tan estúpido como el resto de las personas que hablan mierda a su espalda? —se burla con rabia, recogiendo sus libros en plan de sólo irse antes de que Baekhyun realmente lo haga enojar.

—Sólo no vengas corriendo a mi cuando te des cuenta de que es una mala idea o te lastimes, —afirma Baekhyun con severidad y si fuera menos hombre lo habría golpeado en la cara.

—Tu novio es una verdadera perra, Sehun.

Niega con la cabeza y hace su camino fuera de la biblioteca con planes de ir a comerse sus sentimientos.

¿Qué hay de malo con querer ser amigo de Kyungsoo? Baekhyun ni siquiera lo conoce para hacer todas esas suposiciones.

Mentían cuando decían que el drama no existe en la Universidad. Es _peor,_ y Baekhyun y todas las otras personas que esparcen rumores sobre Kyungsoo son los principales ejemplos.

—¡Jongin espera! —Sehun lo llama por el pasillo así que se detiene en su lugar, rechinando los dientes con molestia, su estado de ánimo está completamente arruinado por el día.

—Juro por dios, que si tratas de defenderlo te pateare en el pene —, suelta enseguida. No puede creer que a Sehun le guste un mocoso idiota.

—Mira, lo que Baekhyun dijo sobre él estaba totalmente pasado de la raya, pero tiene un punto Jongin.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con ese imbécil? —grita, causando que varias personas miren curiosamente.

—¡No estoy diciendo eso! —resopla Sehun, tratando de mantener a Jongin lo suficientemente calmado para que no llame atención no deseada—. Estoy seguro de que Kyungsoo es un buen chico, pero Jongin, no puedes estar realmente pensando en tener una relación con alguien que es papá. Es simplemente estúpido.

Jongin pausa sin decir ninguna palabra mientras mira a su mejor amigo, perdido con qué decir.

—Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti, Sehun —. Es lo que dice antes de alejarse, sin creer que su mejor amigo haya dicho algo así.

Si esto es lo que obtiene sólo por tratar de conocer a Kyungsoo, odiaría pensar en cómo es tratado el mayor.

 

\--

 

El resto del lunes pasa lento y hace un buen trabajo evitando a sus amigos, optando por estudiar por sus únicas clases reales antes de ir temprano a la cama. Llega el martes y para la hora en que debe cuidar a Minseok su estado de ánimo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Kyungsoo vive cerca de quince minutos del campus en un pequeño complejo de departamentos cerca de un Walmart. El lugar es agradable, pero no hay portón y puede notar que el alquiler es probablemente más barato que el complejo que está bajando la calle.

Nerviosamente se dirige al edificio tres, subiendo escaleras hasta que está frente a la puerta 221. Arregla su camisa, maldiciéndose por no cambiarse a algo más antes de llevar una mano a la puerta y tocar.

Espera pacientemente, moviéndose adelante y atrás en la punta de sus pies mientras escucha un fuerte “¡Un segundo!” ha estado practicando un saludo porque estaba tan nervioso de venir a cuidar a Minseok, pero cuando Kyungsoo abre la puerta, su cabello goteando en la toalla sobre sus hombros, se queda en blanco.

—Honas. Quiero d-decir hola. Creo que mezcle buenas con hola y ¿por qué sigo intentándolo? —suspira profundamente mientras Kyungsoo comienza a reírse de él, abriendo la puerta aún más e invitándolo a entrar.

—¿Seguro que no tienes quince? —le pregunta Kyungsoo con una sonrisa entretenida y bueno, tal vez podría seguir con el juego.

—Creo que mis habilidades de interacción nunca progresaron desde la secundaria.

—Bueno, tu apariencia ciertamente lo hizo —, dice Kyungsoo como si no fuera nada y trata de apagar el rubor que intenta llegar a sus mejillas. ¿Eso significa que Kyungsoo cree que está bueno? ¿Es gay siquiera?

Oh Dios, qué pasa si no es y se está preparando para la _friend zone_. Mierda.

—Minseok está comiendo un bocadillo en su cuarto, así que ¿te daré un tour?

—Claro.

Asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Kyungsoo a la cocina donde le dice dónde está todo en caso de que a Minseok le de hambre de nuevo. La sala está continua y no es tan grande. Un sofá viejo y un televisor de tamaño normal la ocupan junto con una estantería de esquina con juguetes rodeándole.

Sólo hay un baño y está en el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones. Minseok tiene el cuarto más pequeño a la derecha, mientras que el de Kyungsoo está a la izquierda. Aunque dice que está sucio así que no logra verlo. La habitación de Minseok sin embargo es como un santuario a Bob Esponja, fundas de almohadas, mantas, juguetes, incluso un pequeño reloj de Gary con alarma.

—Te dije que estaba obsesionado, —susurra Kyungsoo antes de llamar al chico en el piso para que salude. Minseok lo mira cansadamente, pero hace una reverencia y da un saludo apropiado que lo deja impresionado. Sehun ni siquiera saluda así de bien.

—¿Recuerdas a Jongin, de la cafetería? —Kyungsoo baja a su nivel limpiando las migajas de galletas de las orillas de su boca.

—¡Le gusta Calamardo! —ríe Minseok en respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza felizmente antes de mirar de vuelta a su papi.

—¿Está bien si te cuida mientras voy a la tienda? Papi no se demorará mucho —, promete Kyungsoo. Minseok hace un puchero, queriendo ir con su papá, pero sin embargo asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos ver televisión, papi? —Minseok hace un puchero aún más, sus pequeñas manos yendo a su pecho nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto, bebé.

Minseok chilla con emoción, saltando de arriba a abajo antes de apresurarse y arrastrar a Jongin a la sala.

—Tengo la película de Bob Esponja Pantalones cuadrados Jongin hyung, ¿podemos verla? —pregunta Minseok, mirándolo con ojos grandes y ¿cómo podría Jongin decirle que no a eso?

Mira hacia Kyungsoo y recibe un asentimiento en respuesta.

—Sólo nada inapropiado, de otro modo la televisión está bien.

—¿Así que eso será un no al Club de la Pelea?  —pregunta para hacer reír.

—No hay un Club de la Pelea. —Kyungsoo guiña y oh Dios, debe de ser el papá más genial. —Minseok, papi ya se va ¿está bien? Compórtate con Jongin.

—Sí papi—, dice Minseok obedientemente, acercándose para darle a Kyungsoo un beso en la mejilla mientras el otro le da un abrazo.

—Debería estar de vuelta en una hora. Tienes mi número si necesitas algo—. Dice Kyungsoo antes de irse. Minseok se despide con la mano tristemente, luciendo molesto por no poder ir.

Luego están ellos solos, toce incómodamente, sin saber qué decir. Minseok aún está mirando a la puerta con los ojos vidriosos así que lo levanta y lo lleva a la sala.

—¿Dónde está tu película? —pregunta con la esperanza de distraer al niño de su tristeza.

Olvida cuán apegados a sus padres son la mayoría de los niños. Cuando era pequeño lloraría junto a la puerta esperando a que su mamá volviera de las compras. Debe ser peor para Minseok considerando que sólo tiene a Kyungsoo.

—¡Iré a buscarla! —chilla feliz Minseok, corriendo a su habitación sólo para volver con la caja del dvd en mano. Se mueve para levantarse e ir a ponerla, pero Minseok se toma el trabajo de arreglar todo y es sorprendido de nuevo

—¿Jonginnie puedo comer palomitas? —pregunta Minseok tiernamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorrito adorable.

—¿Tienen? —pregunta, y recibe un adorable encogimiento de hombros en respuesta —¿ya cenaste? —pregunta, sólo en caso de que no lo haya hecho, no quiere estropear su apetito.

—Mhm, ¡papi hizo macarrones con queso!

—Bien, entonces iré a ver si hay, —responde, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina. Minseok le sigue y apunta a la alacena junto a la nevera donde termina encontrando varios paquetes de palomitas tamaño personal.

Después de que están listas y tiene dos fuentes, una para él y otra para Minseok, se dirige a la sala para sentarse en el sofá.

Mientras Minseok canta la canción del cacahuate no puede evitar mirar la sala. No lo cuenta como husmear, sólo observar sus alrededores. La mayoría de las cosas parecen vieja y desgastadas. Incluso el sofá en el que está sentado comienza romperse en las orillas. El estante es lo que realmente llamó su atención.

Marcos de color plateado y negro están alineados. Minseok está en todas ellas, desde cuando era sólo un bebé hasta fotos recientes. Pero lo que le sorprende es que no hay nadie más. Es solamente Kyungsoo y el bebé y no sabe por qué, pero de repente se siente increíblemente culpable por tener dos padres que se preocupan y dos hermanas increíbles.

No hay parientes en las fotos de Kyungsoo. No hay padres, amigos, familia. Es sólo un pequeño niño y un hombre igualmente joven.

La foto que resalta más, sin embargo, es la de Kyungsoo en un traje de graduación con un Minseok bebé en sus brazos, que no luce mayor de un año. ¿Cómo lo hizo Kyungsoo para criar a un niño en secundaria?

Luce demasiado joven para ser padre, pero aun así hay un pequeño niño sonriente en sus brazos jugando con el birrete de su gorro de graduación. Se pregunta quién habrá tomado la fotografía.

—¿Jonginnie? —Minseok lo sobresalta fuera de su trance, haciéndolo contraerse nerviosamente antes de mirar al pequeño niño.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy cansado —, bosteza lindamente Minseok, acurrucándose a su lado. Deja su bol en el piso para poder acomodar al niño en su regazo, frotando su espalda hasta que escucha suaves ronquidos.

La película olvidada por el niño de cuatro años, así que la apaga y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo para pasar el rato. Antes de que se dé cuenta está soñoliento también, la calidez irradiando de Minseok le está dando sueño. Lentamente se queda dormido sin darse cuenta.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo cree que no ha tenido un verdadero amigo desde que nació Minseok. Se graduó como el mejor de su clase, pero no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar. Sin amigos o pareja que lo felicitara por entrar a una buena universidad y por haber ganado una beca.

Sin padres que le dieran abrazos o besos, lágrimas de felicidad no fueron derramadas más que de su vecino Ryeowook. La única persona a la que le importaba después de que nació Minseok fue él. Después de que sus padres lo echaran y repudiaran, Ryeowook lo recibió.

Él cuidaba a Minseok mientras estaba en la escuela, tratando lo mejor posible por pasar sus clases e ignorar los rumores y opiniones.

Tener un hijo en tu tercer y cuarto año de secundaria era algo de lo que a la gente le gustaba hablar, destrozar a la persona hasta que no quedara nada de ellos más que un lío de inseguridad.

En el colegio era Do Kyungsoo, el único padre adolescente en la escuela a quien le metían pañales en el casillero como broma y era golpeado una o dos veces por ser “ese chico.” Era marginado, sofocado por cualquiera con boca y regañado por los profesores por ninguna otra razón más que por tener un hijo.

En casa estaba lo que lo mantenía. En casa él era _papi_ , o más bien “bwabwa” hasta que Minseok pudo pronunciarlo apropiadamente. En casa él importaba.

Todos los golpes que recibió eran reemplazados por besos babosos y tirones de pelo por un bebé demasiado emocionado. Minseok hizo que todo valiera la pena. Ver esa linda sonrisa pegajosa después de horas de tortura valía la pena.

No se arrepiente, porque lo hizo más fuerte, pero se alegra que esa parte de su vida se acabara. Esos primeros dos años con Minseok fueron los más duros.

En su primer año de Universidad trató de empezar de nuevo. Consiguió un trabajo y cuando fue capaz de permitirse, dejó de molestar a Ryeowook y se mudó. Trató de hacer amigos, pero tan pronto como descubrieron que tenía un hijo se alejaron lentamente.

Algunas veces se quedaban sólo para apuñalarlo por la espalda, contar rumores sin sentido sobre él y dejó de tratar después de eso. Los adultos no son mejor que los adolescentes. Tratan de marginar haciendo a todos miserables para esconder el hecho de que no son felices con ellos mismos.

Ahora se lo guarda para sí, ignora las miradas en el campus y los susurros que pensó que no le seguirían, pero nunca se fueron. Están grabados en toda su existencia, no importa a dónde vaya, siempre estarán ahí.

La única persona que pensaba que nunca lo dejaría era Joonmyun, pero sabe que su novia, pronto a ser prometida, lo odia. Siempre lo está menospreciando y por supuesto él sólo lo recibe.

Joonmyun es sólo otro puente comenzando a desmoronarse y ni siquiera sabe por qué le duele cuando no debería. Debería ser inmune a eso ahora, ya debería saber que no puede dejar que cualquiera lo ayude, que cualquiera entre.

Así que no tiene idea de por qué está dejando entrar a Jongin. No tiene idea de por qué está dejando que un extraño cuide a su hijo.

Una parte de él espera que cuando entre por la puerta de su departamento haya un caos, Minseok estará llorando y así puede terminar todo ahí en ese momento.

Pero cuando encuentra la forma de abrir la puerta, quejándose mientras una de las bolsas presiona su piel, la casa está en silencio. No hay un pequeño niño llorando esperando por él junto a la puerta. La casa sigue limpia como la dejó.

Pone las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina lo más callado posible, limpiando el sudor adherido a su frente antes de ir a la sala.

Hace una pausa cuando ve a Minseok dormido en el regazo de Jongin, el menor dormido también. Definitivamente es un nuevo panorama y lo digiere lentamente. Minseok nunca es _así_ de bueno con los extraños.

Después de que pone las provisiones en su lugar camina hacia el sofá, lentamente tratando de sacar al pequeño dormido de los brazos de Jongin para ir a dejarlo a su cama, pero no llega tan lejos.

Tan pronto como trata, brazos fuertes se aprietan instintivamente alrededor de Minseok, un pequeño murmuro resonando desde el pecho de Jongin en desaprobación.

Mira estúpidamente por varios segundos, mientras los brazos de Jongin se aprietan alrededor de Minseok cuando se acomoda. Le toma bastante trabajo hasta que finalmente es capaz de sacar el infante dormido para ir a ponerlo en su propia cama.

Hay un instinto que se establece cuando te conviertes en padre, se programa en ti desde el comienzo. Es el corazón deteniéndose en miedo cuando no tienes idea de dónde está tu hijo. Un sinfín de posibilidades te llegan al mismo tiempo haciéndote sentir mareado y asustado. Tu pulso se eleva y tu respiración se vuelve errática.

Es la misma mirada que tiene Jongin cuando logra despertarlo, ojos abiertos con miedo mientras mira alrededor rápidamente.

—¿Dónde está Minseok? ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Está bien? —dice apresuradamente en pánico, casi hiperventilándose hasta que siente una mano en su brazo.

—Él está bien, —dice Kyungsoo tranquilamente, apenas en un susurro y lo calma instantáneamente. —Los dos se quedaron dormidos. Ya lo dejé en la cama.

—Oh, lo siento, — se disculpa. Tener un ataque innecesario probablemente no es muy atractivo para alguien.

—Está bien—, responde el mayor, sacando su brazo rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de que aún se están tocando. —¿Lloró?

Niega con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Kyungsoo.

—Lucía un poco triste pero no lloró. ¿Se suponía que debía que llorar? —consulta, acomodándose cuando Kyungsoo se sienta a su lado.

—Usualmente llora cuando lo dejo a solas con alguien nuevo, lo cual es raro, pero a veces de verdad no tengo otra opción. —Kyungsoo suspira pesadamente mientras se saca los zapatos, sus pies cansados por la caminata en la tienda. No tuvo la oportunidad de ir la semana pasada porque la factura de la luz fue más alta de lo usual.

Se ha estado saltando comidas para poder mantener a Minseok bien alimentado y su estómago estuvo sonando todo el camino.  Probablemente compró más comida de lo usual porque todo se veía delicioso.

—Miramos una película y se quedó dormido antes de que terminara, —dice Jongin después de un rato.

—Nunca tengo tiempo para salir, —admite Kyungsoo de la nada atrapándolo con la guardia baja. —Sé que dijiste que querías, pero muchas cosas están pasando y no quiero elevar tus esperanzas.

—Lo sé, —responde, encogiéndose de hombros indiferente. —No cuidé a Minseok por una cita o dinero—. Aclara.

—No acepto caridad, así que te pagaré—, se apresura en decir Kyungsoo, moviéndose para pararse e ir a buscar su billetera, pero el otro agarra de su mano y lo dirige de vuelta al sofá.

—No es caridad—, afirma con severidad, sin saber de dónde viene toda esa confianza. —Y no es porque quiera una cita tampoco. Es porque es lo correcto.

—No tienes que sentir lástima por mí, —dice Kyungsoo instantáneamente, —No quiero que cuides a mi hijo sólo porque crees que estás haciendo una buena acción.

—Nunca dije eso—, resopla, frustrándose por cuán rápido se defiende Kyungsoo. Pero no lo juzga. Hay años de daño hechos de los que no tiene idea que lo hacen poner esta pared, pero está determinado a por lo menos hacer una grieta. —¿Crees en el destino?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Kyungsoo estúpidamente, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Crees que las cosas pasan por una razón? —clarifica seriamente, aclarando su garganta por hábito nervioso.

Kyungsoo no dice nada por un rato, mirándolo en silencio con el ceño fruncido y ojos curiosos, pero lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sólo creo que tal vez Sehun dijo algo estúpido por una razón, y tenía que volver a la cafetería. Tu compañero de trabajo tenía que llamar y estuviste ahí cuando no tenía idea si estarías. No lo sé.

—Eso es demasiado profundo para algo tan simple, —dice Kyungsoo con paciencia.

—Sólo siento que estoy en el lugar correcto ¿en el momento correcto? Sé que suena estúpido, pero literalmente tengo una hora de tarea cada noche y tuve el tiempo de cuidarlo. No soy la persona más rica por ahí, pero puedo sobrevivir sin un trabajo. Ni siquiera tienes que pagarme. Funciona para los dos.

—No puedo dejarte cuidar a mi hijo gratis, —continúa Kyungsoo, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa para que esto no funcione, pero se está volviendo difícil cuando incluso tiene que pagarle a Joonmyun y llevan años conociéndose.

—Cinco dólares a la semana, —dice Jongin y él se burla.

—Sabes cuán increíblemente estúpido suena eso, ¿cierto?

—Pero ¿dónde más vas a encontrar a alguien con suficiente experiencia que pide nada básicamente?

—¿Hablas en serio? —Pregunta Kyungsoo inexpresivo—, lo cuidarías por cinco dólares a la semana. Incluso si llora y se queja y yo llegue tarde a casa porque tengo un trabajo de mierda, ¿aun así lo cuidarías?

—Como dije, estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto.

Kyungsoo reflexiona sobre ello en su cabeza. Dándose cuenta de que ahorraría mucho dinero de esta manera, y Jongin está más que calificado si Minseok ni siquiera lloró. Y bueno, Kyungsoo siempre ha creído en el destino.

—¿Cuándo puedes comenzar?

 

\--

 

 

Cuidar a Minseok se vuelve una rutina para Jongin. Lunes, miércoles y viernes los pasa en clases de danza y ensayos, pero las noches de martes y jueves las pasa en el departamento de Kyungsoo cuidando al pequeño niño mientras el mayor trabaja.

Ocasionalmente lo cuida otro día de la semana cuando ese tipo Joonmyun lo jode con excusas de una cita o que algo salió. Jongin se da cuenta de que no le agrada para nada el tipo. Es poco fiable y luce como un completo mandoneado por su novia.

Le recuerda a Sehun, quien finalmente reunió los huevos para preguntarle a Baekhyun si quería salir, así que ya no hablan tan seguido. Se ven durante clases, pero Jongin está casi siempre demasiado cansado para siquiera pretender que está escuchando.

Se encuentra más preocupado de Minseok por estar en la guardería de la universidad. ¿Lo están tratando bien? ¿Qué pasa si llora porque está asustado y ellos no notan lo tímido que es?

Más de alguna vez llega tarde a clases sólo para echar un vistazo y ver si Minseok está bien. Y quiere entrar y llevarlo a casa cuando ve al pequeño niño sentado en una esquina solo con un libro o un juguete en su mano.

Se siente como un idiota cuando hacen contacto visual y todo lo que puede hacer es sonreír tristemente y saluda con la mano porque sólo las personas autorizadas pueden visitar.

Piensa preguntarle a Kyungsoo si le importaría añadirlo a la lista, pero termina siendo una causa perdida, porque un miércoles cualquiera ve a Kyungsoo en el campus con el pequeño Minseok esperando en la línea de la cafetería.

Minseok lo ve inmediatamente y sus ojos se iluminan, saludándolo entusiasmadamente antes de tirar un poco del pantalón de Kyungsoo y apuntarlo.

Está con Sehun y sus amigos, pero tan pronto como el pequeño niño comienza a correr hacia él, los deja encontrándose con Minseok a mitad de camino y levantándolo en el aire ganándose un chillido emocionado.

— Jonginnie hyung ¿vas a comer aquí también? —pregunta Minseok rápidamente, tan emocionado que sus palabras salen apresuradas.

— Mhm, ¿Qué te compró tu papi? —pregunta, enviando una sonrisa hacia Kyungsoo quien se da vuelta por un segundo antes de pagar por sus comidas y dar una pequeña reverencia a las señoras del almuerzo.

— ¡Me compró kimbap! —responde Minseok con una voz aguda, cantando las palabras hasta que Kyungsoo camina hacia ellos luciendo demasiado cansado para ser un miércoles en la tarde.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta inmediatamente, notando cómo sus mejillas lucen más delgadas y sus ojos tienen bolsas oscuras debajo. No debería lucir así cuando aún tienen el resto del día por delante y dos días más para que la semana termine.

—Saqué a Minseok de la guardería —suspira Kyungsoo cansadamente, caminado hacia una mesa para sentarse antes de que se desmaye en medio de la cafetería—. Bueno, ellos como que me hicieron sacarlo. Llegué tarde a recogerlo un par de veces y creo que la señora sólo estaba esperando por una excusa para gritarme.

Jongin frunce el ceño, sentando a Minseok junto a él mientras Kyungsoo se sienta al otro lado de la mesa. Le pasa su comida y palillos al pequeño y le dice que coma mientras escucha a Kyungsoo.

— Así que he tenido que saltarme clases para quedarme en casa con él. La mayoría de los profesores no me dejan llevarlo así que me he quedado despierto estudiando para compensar el tiempo. Además, Joonmyun renunció a la cafetería así que he estado tomando sus turnos. Si soy honesto ni siquiera sé cuándo fue la última vez que dormí.

Kyungsoo suspira letárgicamente, sus ojos cayendo, rogando por cerrarse en un intento para descansar, pero no puede darse ese lujo ahora.

— Papi tengo sed —, se queja Minseok, haciendo puchero a su falta de jugo o leche y maldice. Sabía que había olvidado algo.

— Yo voy —dice Jongin, haciéndole un gesto para que se siente mientras le pregunta a Minseok qué quiere—. Está bien, aún no he comido de todos modos.

— Tengo algo de dinero —comienza sólo para recibir un movimiento de mano.

— Es como un dólar para la leche, está bien —, le rechaza Jongin, levantándose y caminando a la línea más cercana.

Mira la comida preparada y se decide por un sándwich. Sus padres le transfirieron algo de dinero y se puede permitir un gran almuerzo hoy, así que agarra unas papas y dos bebidas antes de mirar de vuelta a la mesa sólo para darse cuenta de que Kyungsoo no tiene nada.

Así que mira de vuelta a los sándwiches, escogiendo el que luce más fresco y agarrando otra bebida.

— ¿En serio tienes _tanta_ hambre? —le pregunta Jongdae, Yixing a su lado mientras eligen sus propias botellas de Gatorade.

— No es todo para mi genio —dice rodando los ojos, dirigiéndose al cajero y esperando en la línea—. Es para Minseok y Kyungsoo.

— ¿Pensé que eras su _niñera_? —Le pregunta Jongdae—. No su nana.

— Lo soy, pero Kyungsoo olvidó una bebida para él y quién sabe cuándo fue la última vez que comió. Estoy seguro de que ha estado saltándose comidas—. Dice Jongin preocupado, preguntándose si necesita comprar paquetes de vitaminas de camino al departamento de Kyungsoo mañana.

— De verdad te gusta, ¿huh? —comenta Jongdae seriamente. Ni siquiera es una pregunta para ninguno de ellos.

Es tan dolorosamente obvio para todos sus amigos que Jongin se está metiendo muy profundo. Enamorándose de alguien que tiene un hijo y nada de tiempo para nada más que Minseok, es estúpido, pero sigue volviendo.

Incluso si no está seguro si Kyungsoo es gay siquiera. Él va y se enamora un poco más cada vez. Es como esos estúpidos insectos que vuelan repetidas veces a la ventana pensando que, si siguen volando a toda fuerza, pasarán.

Kyungsoo es esa persona sentada detrás del vidrio viviendo normalmente, esa enorme pared separándolo de poder llegar más lejos, no importa cuán duro trate. Preguntándole por su día y recibiendo respuestas cortas. Ofreciéndose para ayudar más, pero recibiendo un simple “ya haces suficiente” como respuesta. Está tratando, pero no llega a ninguna parte

—Sí, me gusta. —admite incluso si ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo. Es conocimiento general que cuando Jongin rechaza las invitaciones de su grupo para salir y divertirse, está en la casa de Kyungsoo cuidando a Minseok.

— Deberías decirle—. habla Yixing, dándole una sonrisa con hoyuelos antes de apuntar que es el siguiente, así que pone la comida encima y piensa lo que dijo.

— Lo pensaré. —les dice, despidiéndose con la mano lo mejor que puede antes de volver a la mesa y dejando la comida encima.

— ¡Leche de chocolate! —grita Minseok felizmente, agarrando el envase e inmediatamente abriéndolo para tomar un sorbo.

— Minseok no grites. —dice Kyungsoo cansadamente, cabeza descansando en ambas manos con sus codos en la mesa.

— ¿Pero por qué no? —el pequeño niño se queja ruidosamente y no se pierde la mirada de dolor en la cara de Kyungsoo.

— Son malos modales —dice antes que el mayor, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Kyungsoo esta vez—. Tienes que hablar en voz baja, ¿está bien Minseok-ah?

— Bueno. —suspira dramáticamente Minseok. Volviendo a su comida.

— Aquí tienes, hyung. Te traje un sándwich. —dice en voz baja entregándole el recipiente junto con la bebida. Kyungsoo lo mira a punto de protestar, pero no aceptará eso—. Lo tomaré como un insulto personal si no lo comes hyung. Te vas a enfermar. Así que come—. Resalta.

— Ni siquiera sé si _puedo_ —gruñe Kyungsoo, su voz sonando tensa y débil.

De repente nota cuán pálido se ve Kyungsoo, así que levanta una mano para sentir su frente, su estómago estremeciéndose en preocupación cuando se siente la calidez.

— Kyungsoo estás ardiendo. —le reprende, moviendo su flequillo para sentirlo mejor, su otra mano moviéndose a su cuello—. Tienes fiebre.

— Estoy bien. —deja salir Kyungsoo, alejándose de su tacto y débilmente tratando de abrir el recipiente del sándwich.

— ¿Papi está enfermo? —Dice Minseok preocupado, al borde de las lágrimas mientras los miraba a ambos, sus ojos grandes brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar—. ¿Es porque grité? —se ahoga, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de comenzar a llorar.

— Por supuesto que no —dice Jongin rápidamente, apresurándose en levantarse y calmar al niño antes de que comience a llorar _de verdad_ —. ¿Recuerdas cuando me conociste y tenías un resfriado? —Minseok asiente con la cabeza, hipando a la vez que diminutos gemidos salían de su boca—, eso no fue porque hiciste algo malo, ¿verdad?

— N-no —tartamudea, mirando preocupado a su papi.

— Los papis se enferman también, no es porque hayas hecho algo malo, ¿está bien? —susurra Jongin tranquilamente, acariciando su brazo con ternura para que se calme—. Guardemos tu comida y puedes terminarla cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿está bien?

Minseok sorbe su nariz, limpiándose con la manga de su polera antes de asentir.

— ¿Vas a cuidar de papi como me cuidas a mí? —preguntó Minseok tranquilamente, mirándolo en silencio.

— Voy a cuidar a tu papi —confirma levantándose e indicándole a Minseok que ponga su comida en su mochila mientras va a ayudar a Kyungsoo a levantarse.

— Jongin tengo clases —protesta el mayor, decidido en no aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda. Podrá ser muy orgulloso, pero Jongin es cabeza dura también.

— Estás enfermo.

 — _Tú_ tienes clases —dice como última esperanza, pero Jongin envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comienza a dirigirlo hacia el estacionamiento.

—Eres más importante que una estúpida clase Kyungsoo.

Y no sabe qué decir a eso, ya sin excusas para alejarlo más, sólo se recarga en su hombro y se deja guiar.

 

 

\--

 

Después de detenerse en la tienda y comprar algo de medicina Jongin se dirige al departamento de Kyungsoo, prácticamente teniendo que cargar al mayor porque está demasiado cansado; la falta de sueño y comidas apropiadas finalmente pasándole la cuenta a su cuerpo.

Minseok lo sigue en silencio mientras va a recostar al mayor en su cama, acomodando las mantas hasta su mentón después de darle sus medicinas y decirle que descanse. Kyungsoo cae dormido enseguida y recuerda algo que vio en internet sobre quedarse dormido en menos de cinco minutos, significa que estás exhausto.

— ¿Papi está bien? —sorbe Minseok mientras él lo carga a la sala sentándolo en el sofá y entregándole el control remoto.

— Papi sólo está enfermo, estará mejor en unos días. —Explica, agachándose para desordenar el pelo del niño—. Ahora mira televisión mientras Jongin hyung limpia, ¿está bien?

Minseok asiente obedientemente y prende la televisión, bajándole el volumen cuando se le pide y cambiándola al canal para niños.

Suspira mientras mira la pila de platos de caricaturas y pequeños vasos apilados esperando por ser lavados. No ve un plato de adulto por ninguna parte y es preocupante. Encuentra el jabón fácilmente, abriendo el grifo y encontrando el tapón.

Cuando termina limpia el mostrador y la mesa, de repente recuerda la comida de antes, la saca de su mochila y la pone en la nevera, pausando cuando la ve completamente vacía a excepción de algunas cajas de leche y un par de yogures. ¿Kyungsoo no compró las cosas ayer?

En la nevera, afirmada con un imán de Patricio, hay una lista de las compras llena de arriba a abajo. Pausando la mira por unos momentos, pensando antes de mirar su cuenta bancaria. Muerde su labio mientras saca la cuenta en su cabeza, decidiendo que realmente no _necesita_ ir al viaje con su clase de baile.

Caminando hacia la habitación de Kyungsoo, duda en despertarlo y decirle que irá a la tienda. Al final decide lo contrario y en cambio encuentra un pedazo de papel en blanco, escribe una nota y la deja junto al teléfono del mayor antes de agarrar sus llaves.

— Minseok ponte los zapatos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa con papi? —Minseok entra en pánico instantáneamente, sus ojos grandes cuando le entregan sus zapatillas con velcro.

— Vamos a ir a la tienda mientras papi duerme, ¿bueno?

Minseok asiente con la cabeza y se pone los zapatos, estirando sus manos para ser cargado. Se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir y se van.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin no recuerda la última vez que pisó una tienda para comprar comida. Vive de comida rápida y para llevar. Ni él ni Taemin cocinan y ni siquiera piensa que ha visto alguna vez la estufa en uso. Incluso ya no hacen ramyun. Los departamentos en el campus son agradables, ya que puede caminar para conseguir algo de comida.

Así que está algo confundido de dónde está todo en la tienda y si no fuera por los signos colgados estaría perdido. Va por cada pasillo y lee la lista, agarrando las marcas que recuerda haber visto, y cuando no está seguro recoge la que su mamá solía comprar.

Están en el pasillo de las galletas cuando escucha una familiar voz chillona.

— ¡Sehun hyung mira! ¡Estas tiene mostacillas!

Hace una pausa y se da vuelta para ver a un demasiado entusiasta Luhan saltando de arriba a abajo mientras arrastra a un entretenido Sehun hacia la caja de galletas.

— ¡Deberíamos llevar estos! ¡Llevémoslo! ¡Comprarlo hyung! —grita Luhan fuertemente, causando que Minseok eche un vistazo por un lado de la pierna de Jongin, chillando cuando Luhan lo ve y sus ojos se agrandan.

— ¡Jongin hyung! —grita el pequeño de cuatro años corriendo hacia él ignorando completamente a Sehun, quien sólo suspira antes de correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Jongin mira estas galletas! —Grita Luhan antes de detenerse en su lugar cuando ve pequeñas manos agarradas a la pierna del mayor—. ¿Quién es? ¿Es un niño también? ¡Hola! —grita Luhan, tratando de mirar la cara de Minseok, pero el niño se esconde y terminan persiguiéndose en círculos alrededor de sus piernas antes de que Minseok comience a quejarse.

— Compórtate Luhan —suspira Sehun cansadamente, agarrando su mano y tirándolo a su lado a pesar de su curiosidad—. ¿Estás haciendo las compras? —pregunta, teniendo que sostener a Luhan mientras trata de ver quien está colgado de la pierna de Jongin.

— Pensé que tú y Taemin no cocinaban. —continúa preguntando más a fondo, tirando a Luhan de vuelta cuando trata de escapar.

— No lo hacemos, estoy comprando por Kyungsoo porque está enfermo. —suspira Jongin cansadamente, tratando de que Minseok se suelte de su pierna.

— ¿Quién es Kyungsoo? —grita Luhan fuertemente, moviendo su mano para tener su atención.

— M-mi p-papi. —habla más fuerte Minseok, escondiendo su cabeza tímidamente tras la pierna de Jongin porque el otro niño es ruidoso y da miedo.

Luhan sonríe cuando finalmente habla, escapando del agarre de Sehun y apresurándose a donde el otro niño lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta Luhan curiosamente, acercándose demasiado a la cara de Minseok para mayor comodidad.

—M-Minseok.

— ¡Tienes mejillas regordetas! —Dijo, mirando la cara de Minseok con asombro—. ¡Eres lindo! ¿Puedo besarte?

— ¡Sehun! —Se queja Jongin, alejando a Minseok antes de que Luhan tenga la oportunidad de en realidad posar sus labios en las mejillas de Minseok. Kyungsoo lo mataría.

— ¡Luhan compórtate y deja de asustarlo! —dice Sehun y Luhan aún en su lugar, ojos grandes brillando con lágrimas mientras es regañado.

— Sólo quiero ser su amigo —dice tristemente, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de sentarse en medio del pasillo a llorar—. ¡Eres un hyung malo! ¡Quiero a mamá! —se queja.

Sehun gime en voz alta, pasando una mano por su cara mientras se mueve para consolarlo, pero para su sorpresa es Minseok quien se acerca lentamente.

— S-seré tu a-amigo —susurra tímidamente Minseok, sus manos arrugando su polera nerviosamente mientras mantiene su cabeza agachada.

— ¿Lo serás? —Hipa Luhan, limpiando su nariz con su polera antes de mirar felizmente a Minseok cuando asiente con la cabeza—. ¡Puedes ser mi mejor amigo! —grita Luhan, saltando y tirando a Minseok para un abrazo. Minseok chilla, ojos saliendo de su cara mientras mira hacia Jongin.

— ¡Soy Luhan! ¡Sehun es mi hyung! ¿Jongin es tu hermano también? —pregunta Luhan ruidosamente, mientras continuaba saltando.

— Um… ¿No? —respondió Minseok confundido, mirando a Jongin por ayuda.

— ¿Dónde está tu papi? ¿Por qué está enfermo? —sigue preguntado Luhan.

— Los papis se enferman a veces, ¡Jongin hyung dijo eso! —se apresura en decir Minseok, sonriendo orgullosamente por haber recordado lo que su Jongin le dijo.

— ¿Dónde está tu mami? —pregunta Luhan curiosamente y la sonrisa de la cara de Jongin cae cuando Minseok mira confundido. Sehun maldice la personalidad abierta de Luhan, está muy hiperactivo para poder seguirle.

— No lo sé. —dice Minseok lentamente, pequeñas cejas frunciéndose en confusión. Jongin está listo para llevar a Minseok de vuelta a su lado, esperando que esto se saliera de las manos ya que Luhan no puede filtrar, cuando los sorprende a todos.

— ¡Jongin puede ser tu mami! —chilla Luhan con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo sus manos por la idea. Sehun se suelta a reír, pero Jongin no está riendo.

— Jonginnie, ¿puedes ser su mami? —pregunta Luhan, tirando de Minseok hacia él y ambos lo miran expectantes.

— Détente Luhan —dijo finalmente Sehun, tendiéndole la mano expectante y los hombros de Luhan cayeron antes de caminar de vuelta a su lado—. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Lo siento. —gimotea Luhan, resoplando infantilmente mientras recoge la caja de gallera y agarrándolas en su pecho.

Minseok vuelve a su lado, levantando sus brazos, así que lo sostiene y lo pone en el asiento del carro de las compras.

— Tenemos que terminar de comprar, así que uh, ¿te veo después? —pregunta Jongin incómodamente. No ha hablado con Sehun desde que comenzó a cuidar a Minseok y eso fue casi dos meses atrás.

— Sí, creo que a Luhan le gustaría —comenta Sehun con una sonrisa mientras ve a su pequeño hermano tratar y subir al carro para sentarse con Minseok, quien mira con ojos grandes—. Vamos Luhan, mamá está esperando por nosotros en casa.

— ¡Pero Minseok! —gimotea Luhan, hacienda puchero cuando Jongin lo levanta y entrega—. ¿Puedo jugar con él?

— Tal vez otro día. —responde con una sonrisa, despidiéndose mientras Luhan y Sehun desaparecen por el pasillo. Vuelve a Minseok y desordena su cabello antes de dirigirse al pasillo de los jugos para así apurarse y pagar para dirigirse a casa.

Está mirando las marcas de jugos de manzana cuando se da cuenta que Minseok está tirando de su polera

— ¿Quieres un jugo de otro sabor? —pregunta, mirando por encima y recogiendo uno de uvas en su lugar.

— ¿Jongin hyung tiene una mami? —pregunta en cambio Minseok, mirándolo con curiosidad y hace una pausa.

— Si. —respondió brevemente, esperando que Minseok no siguiera con el asunto porque no es su lugar explicarle eso a él.

— ¿Cómo obtienes una? —sigue preguntando Minseok, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio con sus pequeños dientes.

El pecho de Jongin duele y quiere llorar en ese momento, pensando en todas las veces que discutió con su madre por nada y dijo cosas desagradables que nunca sintió. Porque aquí está Minseok, solo, únicamente con su papá y sin mamá y no sabe por qué.

— ¿Tiene que ser una chica? ¿Los chicos pueden ser mamis? ¿Dónde obtienes una? —divaga Minseok.

— Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu papi cuando se sienta mejor. —termina diciendo, sin querer pasar sus límites. Esto es algo que Kyungsoo debería explicar, no él. Él sólo es la niñera.

— Bueno —Minseok se molesta antes de quedarse callado por el resto del viaje.

 

 

\--

 

 

Cuando vuelven al departamento Minseok ayuda a poner todo en el lugar apropiado, al menos eso espera. No está seguro si Minseok siquiera _sabe_ lo que está haciendo cuando pone el cereal junto al maíz enlatado. Pero en todo caso Kyungsoo puede arreglarlo cuando se sienta mejor.

Después de un rato su estómago comienza a sonar, así que calcula que probablemente debería comenzar a preparar la cena. Aunque no ha cocinado en un largo tiempo sabe lo suficiente para sobrevivir sin quemar el departamento.

Decide hacer algo de pollo y arroz, nada muy extravagante, pero Minseok lo mira con admiración mientras está en la cocina. Al menos los niños de cuatro años pueden ser impresionados fácilmente.

— Vamos, ven a sentarte a la mesa.

Minseok lo hace de inmediato, subiéndose a la silla y sentándose en sus rodillas para ser capaz de alcanzar la mesa cómodamente.

— Está caliente así que asegúrate de soplar, ¿está bien? —advierte severamente. Minseok sólo asiente con la cabeza, hinchando sus cachetes y soplando enormes cantidades de aire dramáticamente causan que sonría.

— ¿Qué hay de papi? —Pregunta Minseok con la boca llena de comida, ojos agrandándose cuando aún es demasiado caliente—. ¡Quema!

— Te dije que soplaras —se ríe agarrando el plato y soplando él mismo antes de devolverlo—. Espera que se enfríe un poco mientras le hago sopa a tu papi.

— ¡Le gusta el que tiene letras! —dice Minseok fuertemente, volviendo a soplar su comida.

Cuando ha terminado y la sopa de Kyungsoo está caliente, acomoda al pequeño en la sala con una toalla y le deja comer una paleta helada mientras va a tratar de despertar a Kyungsoo.

Sorpresivamente aún está enredado bajo su manta, sólo la parte de arriba de su cabello es visible. Silenciosamente mira alrededor mientras pone el plato de sopa en el pequeño escritorio junto a la cama. No hay mucho en la habitación además de un armario que apenas estaba lleno hasta la mitad. Su cuarto en su casa tiene más cosas en ella, y eso es decir algo.

Cuidadosamente se sienta en la orilla de la cama, moviendo la manta para ver a Kyungsoo en un tranquilo sueño y piensa en dejarlo dormir, porque quién sabe cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo, pero aún tiene que comer así que lo mueve suavemente para despertarlo.

Los ojos de Kyungsoo se abren, desenfocados y confundidos antes de sentarse alarmado. — ¿Dónde está Minseok? —dice con voz rasposa, ojos muy abiertos en pánico.

— Está en la sala, está bien. —recalca cuando el mayor comienza a respirar pesadamente.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué diablos no me despertaste? —suelta Kyungsoo tratando de sacarse las mantas de encima, pero no llega muy lejos.

— Porque, genio, estás enfermo y necesitas descansar.

— Estoy _bien_. —dice tajante Kyungsoo, apresurándose en sentarse sólo para quejarse cuando le llegó un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. 

— ¿Ves? —resopla enojado Jongin, empujando al mayor para que se recueste—. Estás enfermo así que siéntate de una maldita vez.

Los ojos de Kyungsoo se abren aún más, y para ser honestos, Jongin se sorprendió por ser tan seguro, aunque esa mirada sorprendida fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de enojo y molestia. — ¿Disculpa? —dice Kyungsoo despectivamente, sus labios fruncidos.

Su confianza entorpeciéndose por un momento, porque no recuerda haber visto alguna vez a Kyungsoo tan enojado y le _asusta_ , pero está enfermo y cansado de su falta de aceptación a cualquier tipo de ayuda.

— ¡Supera tu maldito orgullo y déjame ayudarte, maldita sea! Trato y trato, y todo lo que haces es alejarme. ¿Qué demonios va a pasar si sigues así? Vas a terminar en el hospital ¿y luego qué? ¿Quién va a cuidar de Minseok ahí? Así que cállate y sólo déjame ayudarte.

Jongin termina su sermón con un bufido molesto, respirando pesadamente mientras mira al mayor. Kyungsoo no se ve muy feliz por haber sido regañado tampoco, pero no se disculpa, pese a que sí se siente mal cuando comienza a llorar.

— No era mi intención gritar —dice suavemente, moviéndose más en la cama y tirando del mayor hacia su pecho para reconfortarlo. Kyungsoo pesa prácticamente nada en su regazo, su pequeña estructura es huesuda y frágil—. Sólo déjame cuidarte. —lo tranquiliza, acariciando la espalda del mayor tranquilizándolo **.**

Y todo lo que Kyungsoo puede hacer es asentir, porque está tan malditamente cansado de todo, cansado del trabajo, cansado de la universidad, cansado de la vida. Y no puede recordar la última vez que alguien lo puso a él primero, alguien que cuidara de _él_ en vez de ser al revés. Han pasado años y está simplemente cansado. Así que se rinde, se deja alimentar y le ruega a Jongin que se recueste con él antes de volver a dormir.

Tal vez, piensa, no tiene que hacer todo por su cuenta.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin se siente mareado hoy. Su estómago está lleno de mariposas y se siente como una chica adolescente emocionada por una cita. Lo cual es gay pero no podría importarle menos cuando Tao se lo comenta. Tao es la persona heterosexual más nena que haya conocido, así que no lo ofende de ninguna manera.

Es viernes y por primera vez va a pasar la noche en el departamento de Kyungsoo. Minseok estaba prácticamente saltando de felicidad ante la perspectiva de una pijamada mientras el mayor miraba entretenido con sonrisa.

Kyungsoo tiene que abrir la cafetería mañana así que tiene sentido que pase la noche ahí. Va a poder cenar con ellos también. Ha estado muriendo por probar la comida de Kyungsoo, porque por las sobras que come de vez en cuando, el hombre es un dios en la cocina.

Ha terminado con las clases y los ensayos por el día, pero aún tiene que pasar a su departamento por una mochila con ropa, además, necesita bañarse. Huele a sudor y comida china.

— Olvido que aún vives aquí. —dice Taemin tan pronto como entra en el departamento. Está en la cocina leyendo sobre una cena para microondas con Sehun y Moonkyu tratando de abrir una bolsa con rollos de pizza.

— Uh, Bueno ¿lo hago? —responde encogiéndose de hombros y rehusando la oferta de comer con ellos—. Comí con Jongdae y Yixing más temprano.

— Luces increíblemente feliz a pesar de que el Profesor Jung te gritara —recalca Sehun mirándolo sospechosamente. Jongin fue reprendido por echar a perder parte de su coreografía en la mañana. A pesar de todo, aquí está con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

— Hice _un_ mal movimiento, ¿A quién le importa? —rueda sus ojos. Cree que lo hizo lo suficientemente bien, considerando que se perdió un ensayo para poder ayudar a Kyungsoo con las compras de nuevo—. Oh, pasaré la noche con Kyungsoo. Así que puedes cerrar la puerta cuando quieras.

— ¿Vas a echar un polvo? —pregunta Moonkyu con una mirada pervertida que le hace ruborizarse mientras Taemin se ríe a más no poder.

— ¡Voy a tener una pijamada con Minseok, idiota!

— ¿No estás un poco grande para tener pijamadas?

— Lo voy a cuidar mañana en la mañana. Tiene sentido que pase la noche ahí. Pero haremos s’mores así que tengan celos. —bufa inmaduramente sacando su lengua antes de dirigirse a la nevera por una botella de agua.

— Así que cuidas a su hijo, haces sus compras, y pasas la noche, pero ¿sólo recibes cinco dólares a la semana? ¿No crees que al menos deberías recibir algún tipo de acción? ¡Ow! —Se queja Taemin cuando Sehun lo golpea en el hombro

— Si estabas insinuando que trabajo por favores sexuales espero que te quemes en el infierno. —frunce el ceño Jongin.

— ¿No ibas a cuidar a este niño para tratar de conseguir una cita? —pregunta Moonkyu.

— No, bueno, no me molestaría salir con él, pero realmente me agrada Minseok y está realmente apegado a mí ahora, y ¿sabían que no podía atar sus zapatos antes? Bueno, yo le enseñé y me llama su hyung favorito, incluso si está ese tipo Joonmyun, lo odio, por cierto—, se apresura en decir Jongin en un respiro.

— Estás divagando de nuevo. —dice Sehun claramente, negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, bueno no. Kyungsoo necesita mi ayuda así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ayudándolo. No estoy haciendo esto para llegar a sus pantalones. Es estúpido. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sé si le gusto. Quiero decir, él coquetea conmigo y me deja tocarlo, pero-

— ¿Oh? —sonríe Taemin y su cara se calienta en vergüenza.

— ¡Quiero decir en una manera amistosa! —dice rápidamente, frustrado con sus amigos por ser unos pervertidos hormonales—. Sólo, quiero decir, que ya no se molesta conmigo y bueno, es más agradable de lo que era antes, pero no quiero arruinar las cosas si le digo que me gusta.

Jongin hace un puchero miserablemente, descansando su cabeza contra la nevera como un niño. Sehun cree eso al menos.

— Sólo ve a bañarte, hueles mal. —dice obteniendo una mirada ofendida.

— Vengo a ustedes con problemas de relación ¿y me dicen que me vaya a bañar? —Pregunta y recibe tres asentimientos—. Necesito mejores amigos.

— ¿De verdad quieres entrar en una relación con un chico que tiene un hijo? Te das cuenta de que si las cosas funcionan serás papá, ¿después qué?

Jongin se detiene, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos en su ensoñación. Pero ¿sería tan malo tener un hijo? ¿Especialmente uno tan lindo y con buen comportamiento como Minseok?

— Lo perdimos —suspira fuertemente Taemin, negando con la cabeza mientras Jongin pone una sonrisa tonta en su cara—, realmente está enamorado del tipo.

— Desearía que estuviera enamorado del jabón. —se queja Moonkyu.

 

\--

 

 

Do Minseok es un perfeccionista al igual que su padre. Le gusta todo ordenado y bien mantenido. No le gustan los sonidos fuertes (Luhan es la excepción) y se molesta fácilmente si las cosas no van a su manera.

Así que su cara tiene un gran puchero cuando su papi le dice que no puede construir un fuerte en la sala cuando ya tenía todo planeado en su cabeza.

Tal vez sólo sea un niño de cuatro años, pero Kyungsoo está casi seguro de que tiene la mentalidad de uno de ocho. De alguna manera le asusta que el próximo año comience la escuela. Habría empezado este año si no fuera por la restricción de edad.

Va a estar más adelantado que sus compañeros, considerando que ya está tratando de leer. Minseok siempre ha sido inteligente, pero a pesar de su conocimiento aún puede quejarse y actuar como cualquier otro niño.

Como ahora que está haciendo una rabieta cuando él debería estar haciendo su cena, sólo porque dijo que no al fuerte.

— Minseok levántate del suelo. —le regaña. El niño de cuatro años se tiró en los azulejos de la cocina y se rehúsa a moverse hasta que le concedan su petición.

— ¡No! —grita el pequeño niño, moviéndose alrededor para hacer énfasis.

— Minseok si no te comportas no vas a comer postre. —le advierte, a punto de realmente molestarse si el niño lo le obedece.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Justo cuando está a punto de comenzar a gritar, se escuchan toques en la puerta que lo interrumpen. Para la suerte de Minseok su reprimenda es puesta en pausa.

Cuando abre la puerta no puede evitar reírse de Jongin, quien lleva una mochila y sostiene una almohada. Luce como un niño listo para una fiesta de pijamas.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dice en pánico, sus manos subiendo a frotar sus mejillas.

— No, sólo te ves adorable. —le dice Kyungsoo y se ruboriza desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

— ¿Gracias? —Pregunta, aclarando su garganta y sacándose los zapatos—. ¿Dónde está Minseok?

— Siendo un mocoso malcriado en el piso de la cocina. —se queja Kyungsoo.

— ¡Quiero un fuerte! —Chilla Minseok, finalmente fuera del piso sólo para empezar a pisotear con el pie.

— ¡Minseok te dije que te comportaras! —dice Kyungsoo perdiendo la paciencia. Tuvo un día largo, con dos exámenes y solo quiere comer y acostarse.

— ¡No! ¡Eres un papi malo! —grita Minseok sacando la lengua.

— ¡Oye! —grita Jongin, efectivamente asustando a ambos él y a Minseok—. No le hables de esa manera a tu padre —le reprende fuertemente, los ojos de Minseok se agrandan en miedo porque su Jonginnie nunca le había gritado antes—, ahora te disculpas y vas a esperar en tu cuarto.

Los ojos de Minseok se llenan de lágrimas y su labio inferior tiembla, e instantáneamente se siente culpable cuando comienza a llorar. Lágrimas caen por su cara mientras Kyungsoo va a recogerlo y lo lleva a la sala para su castigo.

— Le hice llorar —, hace un puchero, mirando tristemente al pequeño que solloza en la esquina junto al estante para libros.

— Estaba siendo maleducado, no te preocupes por eso. —dice Kyungsoo, mirando preocupadamente hacia Jongin quien podría comenzar a llorar también.

— ¡Pero le grité! —se queja Jongin siguiendo a Kyungsoo a la cocina donde hay una olla con agua hirviendo llena con pasta cocinándose lentamente.

— Los niños necesitan que se les grite algunas veces, no hiciste nada malo. —le reconforta el mayor con una palmadita en el hombro antes de empezar a buscar un rallador de queso.

— Supongo. —suspira mirando a la sala, sólo para ver que Minseok se había quedado dormido. Debe haber estado irritable, pero igual. Nunca le había gritado a Minseok antes. A sus sobrinas y sobrinos todo el maldito tiempo. Ni siquiera se siente mal cuando son ellos, pero este es _Minseok_ y ciertamente no puede ser normal.

No piensa en ello por mucho tiempo. Sus pensamientos pueden salirse rápidamente de control así que en cambio mira a Kyungsoo. Luce feliz, su rostro tiene una apariencia saludable al fin, sus ojos no tienen ojeras e incluso su cabello luce más brillante.

— Engordaste. —comenta, entrando en pánico cuando Kyungsoo lo observa con una mirada ofendida. ¿Por qué es tan estúpido? —  ¡Quiero decir que ganaste peso! ¡De buena manera! No gordo, quiero decir, mi mano podría amoldarse a tu muslo.

Sin pensarlo su brazo va hacia sus rollitos donde puede sentir el hueso de su cadera, pero no es tan malo como antes. Sin embargo, es alejado con un resoplido, la cara de Kyungsoo roja mientras muerde su labio.

— ¿Eres cosquilloso? —pregunta, sonriendo cuando Kyungsoo rápidamente niega con la cabeza.

— ¡No! me sorprendiste, eso es todo —dice Kyungsoo alejándose con una espátula en su mano—. No soy cosquilloso.

— Así que si te agarro de nuevo no te importaría porque te advertí esta vez. —dice Jongin acercándose mientras él tropieza con el mostrador. Traga duramente y asiente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y bufando de nuevo cuando siente manos en sus caderas.

— ¿No eres cosquilloso?

Jongin aprieta su cadera y él tartamudea, dejando salir una risa mientras trata de escapar, pero es inútil. El más joven lo tiene acorralado sin salida. Sus lados están siendo atacados mientras suelta un chillido muy inapropiado para un hombre, bufando y tratando de respirar, pero se está volviendo difícil. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer, golpea a Jongin en la cabeza con la espátula.

— ¡Mierda! —Maldice Jongin, soltándolo de inmediato para sobar su cráneo dañado—. ¿Por qué fue eso? —se queja frotando su cabello para calmar el dolor.

— ¡No te detenías! —se defiende Kyungsoo dejando la espátula en el mesón para disculparse.

— ¡Podrías haberlo pedido simplemente! ¡Eso duele hyung! —el menor continúa quejándose y haciendo puchero luciendo como un cachorro golpeado.

— ¿Te habrías detenido si te lo hubiera pedido? —pregunta seriamente. Jongin luce culpable antes de negar con la cabeza dejando salir un suave _no_ —. Eso es lo que creí.

Suspira y tira de Jongin para acercarlo, se apoya y besa su mejilla. Los ojos de Jongin se agrandan anormalmente, y su mejilla hormiguea donde estuvieron los labios del mayor.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunta Kyungsoo, sus propias mejillas con un suave tono rosado mientras mira hacia abajo.

Titubeantemente levanta el mentón del mayor, mordiendo su labio mientras trata de mantener su confianza. Traga el nudo en su garganta antes de acercarse, corazón latiendo erráticamente en su pecho mientras sus narices se tocan.

Y todas las películas y libros románticos que ha leído no estaban mintiendo sobre los malditos fuegos artificiales. Porque de verdad los ve cuando sus labios se tocan, su interior derritiéndose y su cerebro muriendo, y todo lo que puede procesar es Do Kyungsoo y cuán suaves son sus labios y como sus pulmones se sienten apretados.

Todo termina muy rápido cuando Kyungsoo se aleja, una sonrisa tímida en su cara mientras deja salir una _risita_ , negando con su cabeza con una risa antes de volver a trabajar en la lasaña que se supone deberían estar comiendo ahora.

Jongin no está seguro de lo que eso significa, pero está dispuesto a descubrirlo.

 

 

\--

 

 

Días malos pasan bastante a menudo cuando estás en la universidad. Es ley que vas a tener un día de mierda al menos una vez a la semana.

Las líneas para el café serán largas y cuando finalmente tengas esa querida taza en tus manos, la derramarás toda sobre tu nueva polera de camino a clases sólo para descubrir que fue cancelada y si no fueras un jodido flojo en las mañanas habrías revisado tus correos.

Así que ya estás en un humor de mierda, pero decides que _quizás_ algo de desayuno te ayudará. Pero luego terminas quemando tu lengua con panqueques del infierno y acabas de saber que tu día está jodido.

Jongin está teniendo uno de esos días y se pone peor cuando su teléfono cae en el baño, se dobla el tobillo tratando de apurarse en las escaleras, y de alguna forma tiene chicle pegado en la planta de sus _Nike’s_ de último modelo.

Todo lo que pudo ir mal en ese día _lo hizo_ , y quiere llorar su estrés, pero se supone que tiene que cuidar a Minseok así que no lo hace. Tira al piso su deseo y sigue con su día de mierda.

Para la hora en que llega a la casa de Kyungsoo, no tiene idea cómo va a tolerar al pequeño de cuatro años desde que ha estado realmente hiperactivo esta semana. Sólo quiere dormirse en el suelo y dejar que Minseok camine en su espalda porque le está matando.

Golpea la puerta cansadamente, luchando por lucir vivo mientras Kyungsoo abre la puerta, sus ojos más grandes de lo usual.

— He estado tratando de llamarte todo el día. —dice el mayor frunciendo el ceño, abriendo más ampliamente la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

— Hoy aprendí a no dejar tu teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Está muerto. Tomó un viaje dentro del baño. —dice cansadamente, sacándose los zapatos y haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando dobla su tobillo en la dirección errónea.

— Estaba tratando de decirte que tomé la noche libre, así no tenías que venir —explica Kyungsoo, atrapándolo cuando tropieza para sacarse su otro zapato—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos días donde deseas poder dejar que todo se vaya durmiendo?

— Todo mi último año en el colegio —dice Kyungsoo con un rostro sincero. Jongin no lo pone en duda, demasiado cansado como para empujar el asunto más allá—. Vamos, ya hice la cena.

— Estoy demasiado cansado como para comer —se queja Jongin, apoyándose en él y si no fueran por los años de cargar a Minseok en una mano y algo pesado en la otra Kyungsoo se habría caído. Pero soporta el peso de Jongin lo suficiente para llevarlo a su habitación y dejarlo en su cama antes de meterse después de él.

— ¿Dónde está Minseok?

— Está durmiendo en su habitación, sus alergias han estado actuando de nuevo.

— Oh —Jongin bosteza antes de acomodarse más cerca de Kyungsoo, el espacio personal siendo jodido, está tan cansado y sólo quiere acurrucarse—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar? —murmura, a pocos milímetros de los labios del mayor.

— Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitabas un descanso.

Sus narices chocan mientras ambos se acercan al mismo tiempo, sus labios automáticamente abriéndose para formar un beso lento.

Han estado balanceándose de un lado a otro probando las aguas y Jongin no está seguro de cómo llamar esto, besos fortuitos y toques prolongados, coqueteo abierto y provocaciones.

Ha estado sucediendo por un mes y su lado racional le dice que confronte al mayor respecto a ello, preguntarle qué mierda están haciendo y si deberían parar. Pero está perdidamente enamorado también, no quiere arruinar lo que sea que estén haciendo tratando de ponerles una etiqueta. Está contento con Kyungsoo sacándole el estrés a besos, está bien con que sus toqueteos y agarres no vayan a ninguna parte.

Está bien con eso, puede conformarse con ser el _lo que sea_ de Kyungsoo. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería el llamarlo su novio, así que pregunta solo para borrarlo de su mente.

— ¿Quieres, uh? —pausa, las palabras atrapándose en su garganta hasta que los labios de Kyungsoo deambulan hacia su cuello y sabe que tiene que hablar ahora porque no será capaz de hacerlo en un rato más—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kyungsoo se detiene inmediatamente y Jongin cierra sus ojos fuertemente mientras espera por el veredicto. Solo los vuelve a abrir cuando el mayor se lo ordena antes de acercarlo para otro beso.

— Nunca he tenido un novio. —Dice Kyungsoo tranquilamente mientras se separan, respirando irregularmente y su corazón golpeando errático. Kyungsoo siempre lo hace sentir de esa forma.

— Bueno. —Traga con fuerza, mirando al mayor a los ojos en silencio y dejándole tener una oportunidad de explicar antes de asumir lo peor.

— He tenido citas antes —continúa, optando por mirar los labios de Jongin porque sus ojos son demasiado intensos en este momento. Hace que su interior se retuerza feliz, pero aun así está lleno de ansiedad confusa—. Pero me prometí que nunca traería a alguien a mi vida que me arruinara al final. No puedo simplemente pensar en mí o en lo que me hace feliz. Tengo que pensar en Minseok también.

— Lo sé. —Sonríe Jongin de modo tranquilizador, ojos cansados pero esperanzados.

— Somos un paquete —Continúa, aclarando su garganta y eleva su mano para trazar sobre una mancha de café en la polera azul claro del más joven (tendrá que lavarla por el más tarde)—, Minseok siempre vendrá primero para mí y no quiero a alguien que no entienda eso. Necesita estabilidad y alguien quien no lo abandone, alguien que lo ame tanto como yo lo hago.

— Los amo a ambos. —Dice Jongin seriamente, sorprendiendo a Kyungsoo cuyos ojos se agrandan antes de mirar hacia abajo, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

— No deberías decir cosas que no sientes. —se queja avergonzado, gimoteando cuando Jongin besa su frente.

— Do Kyungsoo. Te amo. —dice Jongin seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos antes de frotar sus narices juntas con cariño. Siente lágrimas picando en sus ojos y se fuerza a sí mismo a no llorar para poder decir que sí.

— No tienes que decirlo de vuelta. —Le dice Jongin tranquilamente, frotando sus brazos antes de darle un pequeño beso.

— Bueno. —Sorbe, enterrándose bajo el mentón del chico más joven porque si _realmente_ empieza a llorar no quiere que Jongin lo vea. Es feo cuando llora.

— Entonces, ¿es eso un sí, soy tu novio?

— Sí, estúpido. —se ríe, siendo cortado cuando Jongin choca sus labios juntos, empujándolo suavemente a su espalda antes de ganarse sobre él. Deja salir un pequeño gemido cuando siente su mano deslizarse bajo su camisa, pero no llega tan lejos antes de ser interrumpidos.

— ¿P-papi?

Ambos se separan rápidamente y levantan la vista para observar a Minseok parado en la puerta con sus ojos abiertos grandes y su manta de Bob Esponja tomada en su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Kyungsoo preocupado, removiendo la mano de Jongin rápidamente antes de sentarse y abrir sus brazos para el pequeño. Minseok corre inmediatamente por lo que Jongin se mueve hacia un lado para hacer espacio.

— Tuve una pesadilla —Minseok sorbetea con la nariz, ojos luciendo llorosos mientras toma pequeñas respiraciones temblorosas—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi?

— Por supuesto. —responde Kyungsoo calmándolo, sobando su pequeña espalda antes de acostarlo entremedio de él y Jongin y tirando de las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué estabas besando a Jongin hyung? —pregunta en una voz diminuta y ambos adultos quietos, compartiendo una mirada antes de volver a ver a Minseok quien los está observando curiosamente.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un novio? —pregunta primero Jongin, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Kyungsoo.

— Nu uh. —dice Minseok, negando con su cabeza para hacer enfatizar.

— Bueno uh, es cuando, um... ¿hyung? —se da por vencido y mira hacia el mayor, sin poder saber cómo explicarlo en términos para pequeños.

Kyungsoo rueda sus ojos y suspira. — Jongin es el novio de papi Minseok ah.

— ¿Es como un mejor amigo? —pregunta lindamente Minseok, una mirada confundida en su rostro.

— Algo así, pero los novios son más especiales que los mejores amigos. —sigue explicando y Minseok asiente con su cabeza.

— ¿Los novios se besan? —pregunta el pequeño con su nariz arrugada haciendo reír a Jongin.

— Mhm —Kyungsoo asiente con su cabeza y se recuesta, bostezando cansadamente—. Los novios se besan algunas veces.

— ¿Como Joonmyun hyung y Yoona?

— Si.

— ¿Eso hace a Luhan mi novio? —se cuestiona Minseok en voz alta y los ojos de Kyungsoo se abren en alarma.

— _¿Qué?_ —dice mirando hacia Jongin quien está tratando de no reírse.

— ¡Luhannie me beso! —dice Minseok más bien emocionado y Jongin intenta arduamente no estallar en un ataque de risa ante la mirada escandalizada que Kyungsoo está teniendo.

— ¿Dónde? —Kyungsoo continúa mirando a nada en particular, obviamente molesto, pero Minseok es ajeno a la crisis mental de su papi.

— ¡En el parque!

— No, quiero decir ¿dónde te beso? —pregunta rápidamente Kyungsoo, dejando salir un gemido frustrado. Va a prohibir a ese niño Luhan.

— ¡En la mejilla! —ríe Minseok, apuntando al lugar exacto con una sonrisa.

— Luhan no es tu novio —interfiere Jongin, viendo a Kyungsoo listo para llorar o hacer un berrinche—. No puedes tener un novio hasta que seas un adulto. Como papi y yo, ¿bueno?

— Pero me _gusta_ Luhan. —Minseok hace un puchero y Kyungsoo tiene que esforzarse arduamente para no agitarse. Es muy pronto para esto. Minseok se supone que debe esperar hasta que tenga treinta para que le empiecen a gustar chicos y chicas.

— Cuando seas mayor. —enfatiza Jongin, dándole a Minseok un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle que vuelva a la cama.

A pesar de que está cansado, se mantiene despierto hasta que los dos se duermen viendo como Kyungsoo acurruca a Minseok, y no puede evitar agradecer a Sehun por elegir esa cafetería.

  


\--  


 

El semestre pasa rápido, las temperaturas caen y los árboles cambian sus hojas. La primera nevada pasa cuando está en la casa de Kyungsoo y termina construyendo un diminuto hombre de nieve con Minseok al que nombra Gary. La obsesión correo profundo dentro de él.

Tratan de preservarlo en la nevera lo más que pueden, pero eventualmente toma mucho espacio y Minseok derrama unas cuantas lágrimas cuando tienen que dejarlo afuera y se derrite. 

Pero lo supera bastante rápido cuando aceptan dejarle tener una cita de juegos con Luhan en el parque donde están ahora mismo.

Los Finales fueron la semana pasada y está agradecido de que Kyungsoo es capaz de descansar ahora. Toma más horas en la cafetería, pero le hace salir a horas decentes para estar de vuelta a casa para la cena, para el disgusto de Kyungsoo.

Han estado saliendo ya por un tiempo y es genial. A pesar de que Kyungsoo no es partidario de demostraciones públicas de afecto nunca lo aleja si decide que quiere un abrazo. En casa Kyungsoo lo mima y se preocupa si hace alguna mueca de dolor luego de un día largo de sus clases de baile. En público eso se modera, solo le da miradas secretas que no significan nada para cualquier otro que no sean ellos.

En este momento están sentados en una banca del parque, Sehun está a su izquierda y Kyungsoo a su derecha mientras observan a Luhan arrastrando a Minseok hacia el gimnasio jungla. Lucen adorables en sus abrigos de invierno demasiado grandes, pero a Kyungsoo no le gusta cuando Luhan le da un beso a Minseok en la mejilla.

— Está tratando de seducir a mi hijo —dice claramente ganando una risa sin parar por parte de Jongin y Sehun—. No es divertido. —se queja.

— Solo están jugando —responde Jongin con una risita, resoplando y deslizando un brazo sobre sus hombros.  — Luhan no sabe que significa.

— Está besando a mi hijo, él sabe lo que está haciendo. —Kyungsoo resopla infantilmente, manos retorciéndose por ir hacia allá y tirar a Minseok a su regazo.

— A Luhan simplemente le gusta mucho. —habla Sehun.

Las cosas entre Kyungsoo y sus amigos aún son incómodas, demasiado. Los ha conocido a todos, sólo conociendo a Yixing de antemano porque fueron emparejados en una clase el año pasado. Pero el resto son todos nuevos y Jongin descubre bastante rápido que Kyungsoo no es alguien que inicie algún tipo de amistad.

Da respuestas cortas o murmura en respuesta si no tiene algo que decir. Es bastante introvertido y no habla mucho cuando se une a comer a un restaurante o en el comedor. Minseok es igual, asustado de Chanyeol y Kris y llamando a Baekhyun una chica cuando los conoció por primera vez.

Es incómodo para él, porque sus amigos no son muy abiertos de mente y automáticamente creen que Kyungsoo es un gran idiota que no le habla a nadie. Pero él sabe que Kyungsoo simplemente duda, está siempre a la defensiva, veinticuatro siete y no le gusta hacer amigos.

Lo deja en una posición incómoda, pero lo maneja.

—Probablemente deberíamos irnos, no quiero que Minseok se enferme. —habla Kyungsoo después de un rato, llamando el nombre del pequeño y haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

Minseok y Luhan hacen carrera, dos pequeñas bolas de energía corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeños pies les dejan, pero ambos terminan llegando al mismo tiempo, mejillas coloradas y sin aliento.

— ¿Nos vamos? —gime Minseok, respirando con dificultad mientras se inclina.

— Si, tenemos que ir a cenar. Así que despídete de Luhan.

— ¡Pero quiero seguir jugando! —se queja el pequeño de cuatro años, poniendo un puchero matador y Jongin está a punto de decir que si y rendirse, pero Kyungsoo es inmune ante aquella mirada y se hace imponer.

— Tenemos que ir a casa, se está poniendo helado y te vas a enfermar.

— ¡Pero papi!

— Sin peros, ahora despídete y podrás tener chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos a casa. —declara Kyungsoo severamente y los hombros de Minseok caen dramáticamente.

— ¡Yo quiero chocolate caliente! —interviene Luhan, elevando su mano y agitándola infantilmente—. Papi de Minseok ¿puedo tener chocolate caliente también?

— Luhan nosotros también tenemos que ir a casa. —habla Sehun ofreciendo su mano y esperando que Luhan se acerque.

— Bueno. —suspira Luhan derrotado, caminando hacia su hyung sólo después de darle a Minseok un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

A Kyungsoo no le gusta para nada aquello, pero si Minseok se ve feliz no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llegan a casa inmediatamente le dice a Minseok que se dirija al baño así puede tomar un baño caliente. Se saca a patadas sus zapatos mojados y los deja cerca de la puerta mientras Jongin va a su habitación.

Luego de que Minseok está fresco y limpio se encamina a la cocina para ver a Jongin ya trabajando con las bebidas, usando unos pantalones completamente diferentes dejándolo confundido.

— ¿Pensé que estabas usando pantalones negros? —dijo, mirándolo estúpidamente mientras Minseok corre hacia la mesa de la cocina para esperar su bebida.

— La parte de abajo se mojó y tenía un par extra aquí. —responde Jongin sin darle importancia mirando la alacena buscando marshmallows.

—¿Tienes pantalones extras aquí? —dice claramente Kyungsoo, observando al más joven con un rostro sin expresión. No es una pregunta a estas alturas, pero lo pregunta de todas formas.

— ¡Tengo calcetines también! —Dice Jongin, mostrando sus pies—. A pesar de que odio usarlos, pero es invierno y mis pies se enfrían rápidamente. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, viendo a Kyungsoo luciendo como si acababa de tener una revelación.

—Iré a ducharme. —dice en respuesta, saliendo de la cocina y yendo a su pieza.

Jongin frunce el ceño, pero lo deja ir, le preguntará después de que Minseok tenga algo para beber y lo acueste para su siesta de la tarde antes de cenar.

Así que termina el chocolate caliente agregándole cuatro marshmallows y ganando un chillido de aprobación acompañado de un fuerte “¡Gracias Jonginnie hyung!” por parte de Minseok. Se prepara una taza para él y luego lleva a Minseok a la sala para que vea caricaturas. Se quedan en el que hace Aire control, el cual admite es bastante genial. Está tan metido en ello que no se da cuenta que Minseok se ha quedado dormido hasta que uno de los personajes hace una broma y es el único riéndose.

Después de acostar a Minseok en su cama, se encamina a la habitación de Kyungsoo para verlo sentado en su cama, piernas cruzadas y observando a la pila de ropas.

— Todas estas son tuyas. —declara simplemente, dejando salir un suspiro mientras sus hombros decaen.

— ¡Ahí está mi polera de la suerte! —exclama, caminando y levantando el material desgastado. Se estaba preguntando dónde estaba el martes pasado cuando tuvo un final.

— Está pasando. —declara Kyungsoo nuevamente, mirando en blanco a las ropas, una mirada que no es capaz de leer en su cara.

— ¿Hyung? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

— ¡Tus cosas están aquí! Primero es una polera, después un par de pantalones y luego de alguna forma todas tus cosas migran a mi closet y después te estás mudando aquí y entonces todo empieza a caerse luego de eso. —dice patéticamente, al borde del llanto mientras lanza un calcetín hacia la pila de ropa.

— Nada va a empezar a caer. —murmura Jongin, llevando al mayor hacia su regazo.

— Eso es lo que dicen todos y luego estás siendo golpeado detrás del gimnasio. —se queja Kyungsoo contra su polera y frunce el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Traga y muerde su labio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y dejar salir aquello. Nunca le ha mencionado de la secundaria a Jongin.

— Nada, olvida que lo mencioné.

— ¿Quién te golpeó? —preguntó Jongin acaloradamente, entrando a modo sobreprotector inmediatamente y Kyungsoo se sonroja. Jongin es tan posesivo con él que no es sano. El chico es más joven que él, debería ser al revés.

— Me golpearon en la secundaria, ¿A quién no lo han golpeado? ¿Puedo ir a la cama ahora? —se queja, recostándose con un resoplido y esperando que Jongin sólo lo deje pasar.

— Dame sus nombres y direcciones, ahora.

— Jongin, anda a la cama.

— ¡Pero hyung! —Reclama Jongin, acostándose junto a su novio y tirando de su manga—. ¡Ellos merecen que sus penes sean cortados!

— Jongin, fue hace _mucho_ tiempo —suspira Kyungsoo cansadamente—, no le des mucha importancia. Ahora acuéstate. Estoy cansado.

— Hyung, son las tres de la tarde —declara Jongin lentamente, ganándose un golpe débil por parte del mayor—. Sólo te veré dormir.

— Eres jodidamente raro. —murmura Kyungsoo dándole la espalda y diciendo algo bajo su respiración.

Pero Jongin no presta atención a ello, sólo hace lo que dijo que iba a hacer y observa cómo Kyungsoo cae a su sueño. Sus propios ojos volviéndose pesados y antes de saberlo está acurrucado bajo el mentón del mayor y no cree que alguna vez haya calzado tan bien con alguien como lo hace con Kyungsoo.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongin se muda dos semanas antes de que comiencen las clases nuevamente.  A pesar de que esta escéptico con respecto a dar un paso tan grande (literalmente, Jongin es un acumulador) se fuerza a mantenerse _comprometido_. Jongin no se irá a ningún lado por lo pronto, ha probado eso innumerables veces.  Ha conocido a sus padres, e incluso a sus abuelos y Kyungsoo piensa que es lo suficientemente serio como para mudarse juntos.

Los padres de Jongin parecían lo suficientemente agradables cuando le hablaron de ello. Fue incómodo, porque no está acostumbrado a los padres estos días, pero le tomaron cariño a Minseok inmediatamente y ni siquiera pestañearon cuando su edad fue relevada. Ellos eran los que pagaban por la renta compartida de Jongin con su amigo (a quien no puede soportar y no es porque este celoso — es porque está celoso) y continuarán pagando hasta que Jongin consiga un trabajo.

Es abrumador, pero al final vale la pena, así no tendrá que correr por todas partes y trabajar hasta desmayarse nunca más. Aparte, Minseok está emocionado de tener a su Jonginnie hyung alrededor veinticuatro siete y nunca se tendrá que preocupar por una niñera.

Pero la mejor parte de todo es despertar los fines de semanas con un suave beso tras su oído y un pecho cálido contra su espalda. Jongin es un meloso y es raro cuando despierta y el chico no lo está sosteniendo hasta el punto en que está atrapado.

Secretamente le gusta el afecto, pero lo negara inmediatamente si Jongin le molesta respecto a ello.

Su pecho se siente cálido cuando Jongin le hace el amor a primera hora de la mañana. Nunca se ha precipitado en ello o ha sido brusco. Es cuidadoso y dulce, lo trata como la cosa más hermosa en el mundo y ama eso.

Ama como Jongin lo hace sentir loco de deseo y necesidad, le hace sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabía eran posibles. Ama como Jongin lo besa hasta quedar sin aliento mientras se desenreda por completo bajo el.

Y ama como Jongin siempre le dice que lo ama antes de que se acurruquen juntos. Es perfecto y aterrador también.

Luego de años de estar en aprietos y soledad, finalmente tiene a alguien para apoyarse y que lo cuide, y aquello le _aterra_. Lo estremece hasta la médula el pensar que esto puede ser simplemente otro capítulo de su vida que acabará igual que el resto, con un corazón roto.

Pero Jongin le dice que no se preocupe, lo besa como si fuera la primera y última vez y es inmediatamente calmado. Sabe que Jongin no irá a ninguna parte.

Así que el día antes de que comiencen las clases lo hacen oficial.

Es inesperado y ni siquiera un poco romántico. Kyungsoo despierta a su acostumbrado beso matutino y está bastante seguro de que aún tiene lagañas en sus ojos cuando Jongin le pide que se case con él.

Está medio despierto cuando sonríe y le dice que sí, aún bastante soñoliento cuando llegan a registro civil, pero está completamente despierto cuando tienen que llamar a la hermana mayor de Jongin para ser testigo. Es completamente poco convencional el conocer a su futura cuñada en la corte, pero ellos nunca han sido realmente normales de todas formas.

Minseok no entiende la legalidad de todo aquello, pero es rápido en comenzar a llamar papi a Jongin tan pronto como tiene sentido para él.

Y Jongin piensa que no ha escuchado nada más reconfortante que ser llamado papá. Nunca ha sentido esa confusa sensación cálida con nadie más que Kyungsoo, pero por el resto del día Minseok se acostumbra a llamarlo de esa forma y él se acostumbra también a la sensación.

Es todo apresurado y desordenado, pero Jongin no lo habría querido de otra forma.

Suena estúpido de decir en voz alta porque no sabe mucho del pasado de Kyungsoo, pero no se lo recrimina al mayor. Él sabe del Kyungsoo de _ahora_ y está tan enamorado de él que no le importa si nunca descubre que pasó con sus padres o cómo llegó Minseok.

El único problema es decirles a todos sus amigos que no solamente se mudó junto a su novio de ni siquiera cuatro meses, sino que está casado ahora. Así que está nervioso de volver a clases el miércoles, preocupado de lo que fueran a decir y cómo iban a reaccionar y Kyungsoo es rápido en notarlo.

— Te estás arrepintiendo, ¿no es así? —pregunta mientras espera en la línea del comedor por su almuerzo. Está tomando clases en la mañana y Kyungsoo en la tarde así puede cuidar a Minseok. Forzó a Kyungsoo a tomar una cantidad razonable de horas, pero se niega a dejar de trabajar.

— Por supuesto que no —segura a su ahora esposo, uniendo sus manos y dándole una sonrisa reconfortante—. Solo no quiero que me den un dolor de cabeza. —murmura, ya imaginando la cara de perra que Baekhyun le iba a dar.

— Te acostumbras a los rumores y porquería luego de un tiempo. —responde Kyungsoo encogiéndose de hombros antes de soltar su mano para levantar a Minseok quien está extra soñoliento hoy. Sólo asiente con su cabeza en respuesta, abrazándolo por detrás y dándole a Minseok un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sabe todo respecto a los susurros hoy en día. Luego de que las personas descubrieran que estaba saliendo con Kyungsoo, estos empezaron y los quiere hacer callar a todos, pero encuentra que es mejor que hablen de él en vez de Kyungsoo.

— ¡Jongin!

Se escucha ser llamado por Sehun, así que se da vuelta y muestra una sonrisa forzada para después saludar con la mano. Está con Tao y Yixing, pero sin Baekhyun a la vista. Gracias a dios.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —pregunta para ser educado, dándose vuelta cuando siente a un adormilado Minseok tirando de su polera. Sonríe y lo toma de los brazos de Kyungsoo así puede agarrar sus platos.

— Fue...

— Terminó con Baekhyun—, se mete Tao con una sonrisa dejando a Yixing rodando sus ojos y empezando a retarlo en mandarín. Entiende las palabras ‘grosero’ e ‘imbécil’.

— Lo siento. —dice seriamente porque a pesar de que puede no haberle gustado las cosas que Baekhyun le dijo tiempo atrás, aún eran amigos de cierta forma. Sehun se mueve incómodamente, pero le muestra una sonrisa. — Está bien. No estaba funcionando. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Se ríe nerviosamente, volteándose para ver a Kyungsoo dándole una mirada que le dice que puede mentir si así lo quiere, Kyungsoo siempre ha sido comprensivo, pero hay una pequeña pizca de tristeza en él, la cual definitivamente aumentará si miente en este momento.

— Bueno, me mudé a la casa de Kyungsoo y nos casamos, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones Tao? —se apresura a decir dando una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta al más alto, quien luce listo para desmayarse. Puede escuchar a Kyungsoo resoplando desde atrás.

De hecho, todos le están dando miradas boquiabiertas, especialmente Tao, y hace que su interior se revuelva con ansiedad porque probablemente fue peor que cuando entro a la casa de sus padres y anunció que tenían otro nieto. Probablemente debería haberlo planeado mejor, pero amaron a Minseok y Kyungsoo así que funcionó bien al final.

Pero sus amigos son una historia completamente distinta. Yixing luce completamente confundido (o puede que sea sólo su cara), Tao luce completamente escandalizado y Sehun simplemente le está dando una mirada vacía (la cual puede que sea simplemente su cara también).

— ¿Disfrutó Luhan el regalo de Navidad por parte de Minseok? Él lo eligió. —pregunta para tratar de alejar más fácil la tensión incómoda. Kyungsoo aclara su garganta por detrás de él, dos platos de comida en sus manos y mira nerviosamente alrededor.

— Uh, pueden sentarse con nosotros si quieren. —dice el mayor avergonzadamente, mirando alrededor de la cafetería para encontrar un lugar dónde sentarse.

Todos sus amigos asienten en silencio y lo siguen mientras se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde pueden ver la nieve comenzando a caer.

— Tengo que ir al baño. —se queja Minseok cansado, ojos aún medio cerrados mientras levanta sus brazos para que alguien lo tome. Kyungsoo salta ante la oportunidad de irse, dándole una sonrisa avergonzada mientras es dejado a solas con sus amigos.

Resultando en un silencio incómodo.

— Te casaste. —declara Tao lentamente, ojeándolo de arriba a abajo mientras asiente con su cabeza.

— Ayer de hecho.

Dándole pie a la risa demente y a incluso miradas más escandalizadas.

— Es bastante divertido porque llegamos al registro civil y había olvidado por completo de que tienes que tener un testigo visual. Puedes pagarle a personas para que lo hagan, pero mi hermana no vive tan lejos así que la llame a ella y a su esposo, y fue en serio jodidamente incómodo porque esa fue la primera vez que ella conocía a Kyungsoo y me llamó loco-

— Estás divagando de nuevo. —Sehun se metió, una sonrisa divertida en su cara porque es un hijo de puta.

— Oh, bueno sí. Me casé. Con Kyungsoo. Estamos casados. Es mi esposo. Si. —termina con un asentimiento rápido, mirando a sus amigos quienes están simplemente mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¡Ninguno va a decir algo! —casi grita, pero está muy cansado como para siquiera lidiar con atención no deseada así que decide gimotear y sorber de su jugo de naranja como un niño.

— Felicitaciones.

— ¡No pedí un sermón! —Suelta solo para pausar, ojos agradándose en desconcierto a medida que Sehun realmente le da una sonrisa—. _¿Qué?_

— Dije felicitaciones, imbécil —resopla Sehun, sacudiendo su cabeza y abriendo su leche en cartón—. ¿Por qué habría de sermonearte? Eres un hombre adulto (— ¡Eso es debatible! —dice al fondo con una risita Tao) quién puede casarse con quien quiera. Aparte, Kyungsoo te tiene completamente controlado y disfruto verte seguirlo como un cachorro perdido.

— No _estoy_ controlado —se defiende Jongin con una pequeña mirada asesina—. Estoy enamorado, ¡hay una diferencia! —resopla haciendo que Yixing se ría.

— Oh, lo que sea. —bufa Sehun justo a tiempo para que Minseok y Kyungsoo vuelvan. Minseok finalmente luce despierto y sube a su regazo, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro con timidez. Por alguna razón aún no está cómodo con sus amigos.

Kyungsoo toma asiento y trata de actuar normal, comiendo su comida en silencio para evitar las miradas que los amigos de Jongin le están dando.

— ¿Está Luhan en casa? —chilla Minseok, sonriendo tímidamente a Sehun quien devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa en ella.

— Él está en casa con su mami. —responde, estirándose para sacudir el cabello café claro de Minseok ganándose una risita.

— ¡Jonginnie es mi mami ahora! —canturrea y Kyungsoo se atora con su bebida, rostro rojo mientras comienza a reírse.

Jongin hace un puchero mientras todos comienzan a reírse, Minseok ladeando su cabeza confundido porque no entiende.

— ¿Por qué es gracioso? —hace un puchero, mirando hacia su papi quien luce como una fresa con el color rojo que tiene su cara.

— Jongin no es tu mami. —Deja salir Kyungsoo entre risas, aclarando su garganta y estirándose hacia el pequeño así puede explicarle en privado.

— ¡Pero se supone que tienes una mami y un papi! —protesta Minseok en confusión, cejas juntándose porque no lo entiende. Resopla antes de esconderse en el cuello de su nuevo papi, molesto porque las personas se reían de él.

Kyungsoo deja salir otro suspiro y le da una mirada a Jongin antes de tomar a Minseok y llevarlo al pasillo a hablar. Jongin no sabe si se supone que lo siga o que se quede ahí, por lo que se mantiene en su asiento. No quiere sobrepasar sus límites.

A pesar de que quiere saber qué le está diciendo Kyungsoo a Minseok respecto mamás y papás, él aún es sólo el _padrastro_ y se sentiría incómodo tenerle que explicar a Minseok que él no tiene mamá. Cuando Kyungsoo esté listo, él le dirá.

— Bueno, supongo que el deseo de Luhan se hizo realidad —dice Sehun luego de un rato ganándose tres miradas confusas—. Jongin es mamá.

Toda la mesa explota en risas mientras Jongin se queja, sus amigos son unos idiotas.

 

\--

 

— Papi hace frío. —Minseok frunce el ceño, sentándose en el suelo patéticamente envuelto en su abrigo de invierno y su edredón. Es un pequeño desastre de estornudos y Jongin se siente como una mierda de padre.

El calefactor se apagó alrededor de las nueve esta mañana y el chico de la mantención aún no ha llegado. Ni siquiera puede llevar a Minseok a la universidad donde está cálido porque tiene que firmarle al chico. Kyungsoo está en clases y tiene que trabajar inmediatamente después dejándolo atascado.

Ahora mismo son las tres y Kyungsoo probablemente ya está en la cafetería. Suspira y se sienta junto al pequeño, tomando su teléfono para llamar a la oficina central otra vez con planes de gritar si no llegan pronto.

Minseok se acurruca en su polera al tiempo que escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Resopla y se para con Minseok, caminando hacia la puerta y atendiendo. El chico de mantención le da una excusa estúpida y firma el formulario de trabajo con el ceño fruncido. Minseok oculta su rostro en su cuello todo el tiempo, aún asustado de los extraños.

Mientras el chico de la mantención trabaja en el calefactor se sienta en el sofá e intenta de calentar a Minseok. Kyungsoo haría un berrinche si deja que se enferme por esto y él se sentiría horrible también.

— ¿Estás abrigado ahora? —pregunta, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño de cuatro años y obteniendo un fruncimiento de ceño tambaleante que lo deja nervioso.

— Mi pancita duele. —se atraganta, labio inferior temblando. Jongin pausa, una sensación nerviosa instalándose en su estómago mientras asimila la cara adolorida de Minseok.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta, tratando de no preocuparse cuando Minseok niega con su cabeza. Se ve un poco pálido así que siente su frente y se da cuenta de que está más caliente de lo normal—. ¿Sientes náuseas?

Cuando Minseok le da una mirada confundida casi se golpea en la cara. Por supuesto que no tiene idea a qué se refiere—. ¿Sientes como si fueras a vomitar? —pregunta en cambió y obtiene un pequeño asentimiento y un gimoteo en respuesta.

Sin saber qué hacer toma su teléfono, enviando un mensaje a Kyungsoo en caso de que esté ocupado y esperando su respuesta.

— Papi duele. —vuelve a hablar Minseok, casi llorando y solo le hace entrar en más pánico. Nunca ha lidiado con Minseok estando enfermo más allá de sus alergias. Pero incluso entonces le da su _Benadryl_ de niño y el pequeño está listo para una siesta.

Cuando no escucha respuesta de Kyungsoo inmediatamente deja salir un suspiro molesto, parándose con Minseok en sus brazos camina hacia dónde está el chico de la mantención.

— ¿Necesito seguir aquí? —se apresura a decir, tratando de alcanzar sus bolsillos por sus llaves y afortunadamente están ahí.

Cuando el hombre le da una negación de cabeza confundido se explica y el hombre entiende inmediatamente. Al parecer tiene una llave maestra para cerrar cuando esté listo, así que se apresura a decir un veloz gracias antes de encaminarse a la puerta y hacia la sala de emergencia.

 

 

\--

 

 

Yendo por sobre el límite de velocidad y tomando la ruta más corta que conoce terminan en la sala de emergencias en unos 10 minutos. Está sentando con Minseok, quien está llorando ahora, y no tiene idea de qué hacer. Legalmente, no está seguro de si es su guardián. Técnicamente no ha adoptado a Minseok y Kyungsoo tampoco ha mencionado algo.

Así que ni siquiera está seguro si lo van a dejar hacer todo el papeleo, e incluso siendo así no sabe qué mierda llenar más allá de su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

Cada vez más impaciente camina hacia la recepción, Minseok llorando bajito en sus brazos y le da a la enfermera la mirada más odiosa posible, y con un pequeño ángel llorando en sus brazos no es muy difícil.

— ¿Vas simplemente dejarlo llorar todo el maldito día? —le grita, olvidándose de la regla de no maldecir porque está hecho un gran desastre.

La enfermera levanta la mirada sorprendida y luego sus ojos aterrizan en Minseok e inmediatamente entiende. Llamando a otra enfermera quien sonríe (¿por qué todas las enfermeras son tan jodidamente alegres?) antes de llevarlos a una habitación y pasándole un formulario para que lo llene mientras esperan por el doctor.

Cuando trata de poner a Minseok en la cama, se encuentra con resistencia y un ruidoso llanto que hace que su corazón se rompa.

— ¡Quiero a papi! —sorbe Minseok aferrándose a él desesperadamente por miedo a la enfermera. Enfermeras significan inyecciones y el _odia_ las inyecciones.

— Puede sostenerlo. —dice la enfermera con una sonrisa comprensiva que no puede siquiera devolver porque siente que va a llorar. Sólo asiente y se sienta con Minseok en su regazo. Pero tan pronto como trata de ir a algún lado cercano él grita desaprobatoriamente, negándose a soltar su cuello y darse vuelta.

— Minseok tienes que comportarte para la enfermera. —susurra tratando de mantenerse calmado así no lo asusta más aún.

— ¡No! —chilla Minseok, su agarre apretándose—. ¡Quiero a mi papi!

Cómo puede Kyungsoo lidiar con Minseok llorando, honestamente no sabe porque siente sus ojos picar y su nariz se siente congestionada simplemente escuchando los sollozos que el pequeño está dejando salir en este momento. Pero tiene que ser un padre ahora y hacer que su _hijastro_ deje de llorar.

— Minseok, ella va hacer que tu pancita se sienta mejor —susurra, logrando finalmente apartar al chico de su cuello—. Quieres que tu pancita se sienta mejor, ¿no es así? —logra decir limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que corren por su mejilla.

Minseok asiente con su cabeza, pequeños hipidos hacen que sus hombros se sacudan mientras mira hacia la enfermera desconfiadamente.

— Ella solo quiere ayudar y papi estará feliz si la dejas, ¿está bien?

Minseok sorbe ruidosamente, pero asiente, finalmente siendo lo suficientemente cooperativo para acostarse en la cama. Aún observa a la enfermera con escepticismo temeroso de que le ponga una aguja en cualquier momento, pero le permite tomar sus signos vitales.

— Pareciera que tiene apendicitis. El doctor lo confirmará en un momento y nos podremos mover desde ahí. —Le dice y él asiente, una pequeña ola de alivio inundándole porque no es algo horrible.

Pero su ansiedad vuelve cuando le entregan formularios y recuerda que aún necesita llamar a Kyungsoo y estar calmado a lo largo de toda la conversación.

Muerde su labio mientras se sienta junto a Minseok, acostándose junto a él luego de que lo vistieran con la pequeña bata de hospital, esperando que ser una buena distracción porque están a punto de ponerle una intravenosa y ya está llorando nuevamente.

— Papi y yo vamos a comprarte un nuevo juguete de Gary, ¿bueno? —Susurra, Minseok se anima un poco, pero aún se queja por el malestar—. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, sólo préstame atención a mí y podemos llamar a papi cuando terminen.

— ¿Puedo hablarle a papi? —sorbe Minseok, sus ojos luciendo caídos ya que le dieron medicina para el malestar.

— Mhm, puedes hablar a papi. —responde, dándole a la enfermera una sonrisa forzada mientras se sienta derecho y lentamente saca su teléfono.

Duda, sabiendo que Kyungsoo probablemente está ocupado, pero llama de todas formas, su estómago gruñendo en inquietud. No sabe siquiera por dónde comenzar cuando Kyungsoo finalmente contesta, sonando cansado y le dice que está ocupado.

— Minseok tuvo dolor de estómago. —comienza a decir, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño que está acostado en su regazo.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Realmente tienes que llamarme por eso? —le responde Kyungsoo toscamente, probablemente frustrado por ser molestado.

— Lo suficientemente malo como para ir a emergencias —se apresura a decir, inquietándole el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Cuando Kyungsoo no dice algo se explica mejor, temeroso de que esté pensado lo peor—. Dijeron que probablemente tiene apendicitis y estamos esperando al doctor, está realmente muy asustado y quiere hablarte.

Kyungsoo deja salir un suspiro tembloroso por la línea antes de preguntar por Minseok. Asiente incluso aunque el mayor no puede verle y le pasa el teléfono a Minseok, quien sonríe un poco cuando escucha la voz de su papi.

Jongin suspira y mira el formulario, llenando todo lo que sabe antes de levantarse para decirle a la enfermera de que no tiene idea de lo demás. Ella le dice que no importa, no es un procedimiento difícil y todo debería estar bien.

Se apresura de vuelta a Minseok quien se está poniendo bastante somnoliento, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos y seguir hablando. Eventualmente dice un último adiós antes de darle el teléfono de vuelta y entonces el doctor entra.

— Hyung, me tengo que ir. —dice suavemente, levantándose de la cama así el doctor puede mirar a Minseok adecuadamente.

— Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. —Se apresura a decir Kyungsoo, ruido de pies arrastrándose se escuchan en el fondo y solo puede asumir que se está cambiando en la sala del personal.

Dice un breve está bien y observa al doctor como un halcón.  Resulta ser apendicitis como la enfermera sospechó y es programado para cirugía tan pronto como la próxima sala de operación esté disponible. Hasta entonces todo lo que puede hacer es esperar.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo siempre ha tenido buena intuición. Es un gran juzgador de carácter, a pesar de que algunas veces deja que su cerebro tome poder por encima de sus sentimientos. El sólo sabe en quien confiar y con quien no molestarse. Fueron sus instintos los que le dijeron que debía quedarse en casa hoy.

Cuando el calentador murió su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal, pero Jongin le dijo que estarían bien. Debería haber confiado en su intuición y haber ido con su primer instinto.

Fue un accidente lo que le hizo obtener detención en la secundaria. Fue durante gimnasia cuando uno de los chicos más grandes pensó que sería divertido cambiar las pelotas de tenis por unas de béisbol. Al final rompió una ventana y le fue dada su primera detención.

Fue su instinto el que lo hizo tomar un camino más corto a casa. Su mamá lo regañaría por tener que quedarse más tiempo. Nunca fue de los que se metían en problemas antes y comenzaría a llover pronto. Iba a comer su cabeza tan pronto como caminara por la puerta y a pesar de que quería retrasar su reprimenda, sabía que sería peor si se tomaba su tiempo.

Así que fue a través de los pasajes y callejones, quejándose hasta que estuvo en el camino correcto que le llevaría hacia el final de su vecindario.

Mientras revisaba su reloj recordó sonreír. Tomar un camino más corto le había dado mucho tiempo de sobra y estaría llegando a casa unos 10 minutos más tarde de lo normal. Significando que ella asumiría que estaba caminando lento hoy.

Sus instintos siempre le hicieron mantenerse alerta en gimnasia, los instintos le dijeron que si tomaba los atajos llegaría a casa más rápido, los instintos le dijeron que a pesar de que su papá dijo que el clima sería bueno, iba a llover.

Siempre confiaba en sus instintos.

Pero fue _destino_ el encontrar a Minseok. Si hubiera caminado por ese viejo contenedor gris un minuto más temprano o más tarde probablemente no hubiera escuchado el pequeño llanto viniendo de los alrededores.

El sonido le hizo congelarse en su lugar, el ruido de fondo de truenos distantes señalando que la tormenta estaba destinada a estar ahí en cualquier momento.

Su mente le dijo que siguiera caminando, que se apresurara en llegar a casa hacia sus padres antes de que el clima empeore. Pero sus instintos lo llevaron hacia el pasto alto donde podía escuchar pequeños sonidos de un bebé gimoteando.

No le hacía mucho sentido el _por qué_ habría llanto viniendo del suelo. Quizás era un gato bebé y lo podría llevar a casa, pero lo que obtuvo definitivamente no era por ninguna parte _cercano_ a un gatito.

Sus ojos se habían agrandado cuando aterrizaron en el bulto posado encima de una mochila. Usaba un enterito celeste, una manta lavanda lo rodeaba, pero sus brazos estaban libres. No se veía de más de un mes y aquello lo confundió.

Pero esa confusión se convirtió en enojo cuando miro alrededor y no había nadie a la vista. ¿Quién dejaría a un niño indefenso completamente solo? ¿Quién en este mundo podría abandonar su propio bebé?

Un llanto y un chasquido de truenos acabaron con sus pensamientos e inmediatamente se apresuró a arrodillándose lentamente y estirando sus brazos, indeciso.

Nunca había sostenido a un bebé antes, pero algunos instintos empezaron a hacer efecto por ver a su madre con su primo bebé y pronto estaba acurrucando al pequeño amablemente en sus brazos, mirando alrededor del suelo para encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera una pista del por qué este pequeño ángel estaba abandonado, pero nada.

Revisa por sobre su mochila lo mejor que le permiten sus habilidades, pero de nuevo, no hay nada que le dirijan a alguna dirección. Cuando siente una gota de lluvia caerle en la cabeza se para y se apresura hacia la casa abandonada cruzando el prado, tomando refugio mientras pasa la tormenta.

El niño en sus brazos no llora, solo lo mira hacia arriba con ojos rasgados color almendra. Pestañea un par de veces antes de que sus diminutos labios se crispen en una sonrisa que le saca el aliento, luego deja salir un pequeño gimoteo antes de dormirse.

Y Kyungsoo pensó en entregarlo a un hospital o un orfanato, pero ¿qué podrían hacer ellos? ¿Ponerlo en una casa de acogida y rezar que sea adoptado? Era probablemente la razón por la que en un principio fue dejado en tal estado y él no puede hacer eso.

No puede dejar al pobre bebé en una vida así. Ha visto el orfanato del centro y este pequeño no tendría una oportunidad.

Kyungsoo nunca creyó en seres superiores, iba en contra de toda lógica y él siempre fue un firme creedor de coincidencias. Los milagros eran simplemente suerte. No hay nadie responsable de que un cáncer desaparezca de la nada. Quizás nunca estuvo ahí en un principio. No es nada más que karma y suerte.

Pero quizás todo eso es pura mentira, pensó mientras se sentaba al borde del piso viejo y mohoso. Porque quizás alguien estaba cuidando al pequeño bebé, quizás toda su vida estaba planeada desde el momento en que nació, como cuando golpeó esa pelota de baseball a través de la ventana del colegio, hasta el momento exacto que escucho ese llanto.

Y en ese momento y lugar Kyungsoo comienza a creer en el destino. Él estaba _destinado_ a encontrar a Minseok cuatro años atrás. Incluso si tenía dieciséis y él mismo era un niño.

Incluso aunque su mamá lo abofeteó en la cara cuando lo reclamó como suyo. Incluso si significaba ser ridiculizado y evitado por toda su escuela. Minseok estaba destinado a ser su hijo y él estaba destinado a cuidarlo.

Conocer a Jongin fue el destino también. Se suponía que debía suceder, incluso si se resistió al principio, o estaba en negación. Estaba predispuesto a ocurrir.

Jongin debió haber pensado que sólo asumió que estaba loco con toda esa charla del destino al principio, pero fue como un déjà vu porque recuerda tener la misma conversación cuando se mudó con Ryeowook sosteniendo, en ese tiempo, a un Minseok de seis meses en sus brazos que no hacía nada más que reír.

Estaba destinado a romper esa ventana, obtener detención y tener que apresurarse a casa porque estaba destinado a cuidar de Minseok. Asegurarse que siempre estuviera abrigado y bien alimentado, asegurarse de que siempre estuviera seguro de que era amando.

Y ahora se siente como un fraude, ojos picándole y manos casi sacudiéndose mientras camina a través del hospital hacia la habitación en que Jongin dijo que estaba su hijo. Se suponía que él siempre estaría ahí para asegurarse de que Minseok nunca estuviera dolorido y asustado.

Su estómago se revuelve intranquilo, habiendo vomitado dos veces en la cafetería porque estaba demasiado preocupado. Jongin dijo que todo fue bien, que Minseok está simplemente descansando ahora, pero aún está paranoico, de que esto es _su_ culpa de alguna forma. Quizás si se hubiera quedado en casa como su instinto le dijo esto no hubiera pasado.

Y _no se_ supone que Jongin lo vea cuando está tratando de no tener una crisis nerviosa en la mitad del pasillo.

Jongin lo sostiene firmemente en sus brazos y Kyungsoo esconde su rostro porque iba en serio cuando decía que es demasiado feo cuando llora, y no puede siquiera detenerse a este punto porque estaba tan asustado en el trayecto. Incluso si es una operación estándar no estuvo ahí para sostener la mano de Minseok y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Pero ahora es Jongin quien le está asegurando a _él_ que todo está bien. Minseok está bien y puede ir a casa más tarde una vez que despierte.

  
— Él está bien, está bien —susurró Jongin en su cabello, acariciando su espalda hasta que se ha calmado lo suficiente para caminar dentro de la sala de recuperación donde Minseok aún está inconsciente. Casi estalla en llanto otra vez, pero se aguanta, metiéndose a la cama y sosteniéndose a su pequeño de cuatro años con planes de nunca dejarlo ir.

 

\--

 

La casa se mantiene quieta por lo que queda del día. Kyungsoo se niega a dejar el lado de Minseok a pesar de que el chico está casi de vuelta a la normalidad. No se puede reír sin que sus puntos le duelan así que Kyungsoo solo le lee en la cama, optando por no dejarle ver Bob Esponja aún.

Jongin ha pasado la mayor parte del día diciéndole a sus amigos que probablemente no irá a clases en los dos días restantes de la semana y todos acuerdan hacer copias de sus notas para él y hacer el intento por Kyungsoo.

En este momento está lavando la loza. Su pequeña cena consistía mayormente de sopa y galletas saladas, ninguno de ellos muy hambrientos considerando que fueron a través del infierno con la factura y la cirugía en general.

Camina hacia la habitación compartida una vez que ha terminado y encuentra a Minseok noqueado por la noche, un pocillo vacío de helado en el pequeño velador y Kyungsoo pasando su mano por el cabello reconfortantemente.

— Sehun llamó y quería saber si Luhan podía venir mañana —dice suavemente, colocándose bajo las mantas y abrazando a Kyungsoo por detrás—. Luhan está realmente, _realmente_ súper mega preocupado al parecer.

— Está bien —murmura Kyungsoo recostándose en su espalda y mirando al techo, mentalmente exhausto por el día.

— A él realmente le gusta Minseok, tiene que admitir que es algo lindo —ríe Jongin tratando de sacar a Kyungsoo de su estado triste, pero sólo recibe una sonrisa débil en respuesta—. No es tu culpa que se haya enfermado —susurra moviendo su mano a lo largo del cuello del mayor.

— Lo sé —murmura Kyungsoo, girando su cabeza hacia su esposo y escondiéndose bajo su mentón.

— Estas cosas sólo pasan —sigue explicando Jongin, sólo para asegurarse él mismo. — Sucede todo el tiempo. Solo explotan y hacen miserable la vida de las personas.

Kyungsoo se sienta, espalda descansando contra la pared así que lo imita descansando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mayor y atrayéndolo más cerca. Minseok sigue estando dormido, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un patrón uniforme.

Kyungsoo toma aire profundamente antes de dejar salir todo.

— No soy su padre biológico.

Atrapa a Jongin con la guardia completamente baja, sus cejas se fruncen en confusión. No sabe qué decir así que se queda callado mirando al mayor quien tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras observa dormir a Minseok.

— Cuando tenía dieciséis lo encontré cuando iba caminando a casa. Estaba húmedo mientras mi uniforme se pegaba a mi espalda. Iba a comenzar a llover pronto y lo escuché.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo _encontraste_? —Pregunta Jongin—. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?

Kyungsoo sonríe tristemente, y eleva sus hombros porque hasta este día no tiene idea qué sucedió con ella—. Ella solo lo dejo ahí y yo lo encontré. Estaba comenzando a llover así que lo lleve conmigo. Mi mamá me echó de la casa al momento que camine por la puerta.

Se ríe sólo para detener las lágrimas, recordando lo enojada que estaba su mamá y no cree que la haya visto así alguna vez antes.

— Le dije que era mío y me echó de la casa. Ni siquiera pude tomar mis cosas o decirle adiós a mi papá o a mi hermano.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —se metió Jongin, totalmente inapropiado, pero _realmente_ lo toma con la guardia baja. Kyungsoo con un hermano. Una versión más vieja de Kyungsoo. Es raro.

— Sí —ríe Kyungsoo—. Estaba en la universidad.

— Oh…

— Así que nunca logré decirle adiós a él. Ya me había mudado para el momento que vino a casa por verano. Mi mamá me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ellos así que lo hice. No sé lo que le habrá dicho, probablemente que escape o algo así.

— ¿Dónde viviste entonces? —pregunta Jongin descansando su mentón encima de su cabeza.

— Un amigo de la familia. Vivía un par de vecindarios más lejos. Su nombre era Ryeowook. Trabajaba desde casa así que cuidó a Minseok cuando estaba en el colegio tratando de no ser golpeado muy fuerte. —se ríe ligeramente, limpiando las lágrimas solitarias de sus ojos y resoplando.

— Aún quiero sus nombres —se queja Jongin. Los rastrearía y golpearía sus traseros en ese mismo momento si pudiera.

— Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de alguno —Kyungsoo rueda sus ojos tratando de volver atrás, pero lo bloqueó de su memoria. Eran adolescentes inmaduros. Dejó todo eso atrás hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un refugio o al hospital? —pregunta Jongin tranquilamente, robando una mirada a Minseok quien está murmurando en su sueño.

— Porque no iban a ser capaces de hacerse cargo de él —se apresura a decir Kyungsoo—. Él hubiera sido simplemente otro niño abandonado y no sería tratado bien. Necesitaba un padre, me necesitaba _a mí_.

Kyungsoo toma una respiración profunda, sintiéndose ligero de hombros por haberlo dejado salir. Nunca le había dicho a otra persona aparte de Ryeowook la verdad. Ha pasado cuatro años manteniendo todo para sí mismo y en un periodo de diez minutos todo ha acabado.

Mientras más lo piensa Jongin, más comienza a tener sentido. Minseok no luce mucho como Kyungsoo. Las similitudes son probablemente pura coincidencia. Es la personalidad la que te persuade y aquello es todo ambiental.

Nunca pensó que algo como esto fuera posible. Quizás Kyungsoo cometió un error con una chica chica en la secundaria y fue abandonado con Minseok. Quizás la chica era egoísta y Kyungsoo se hizo cargo. Pero _nunca_ que Minseok no era siquiera suyo. Que lo encontró por casualidad y decidió a la tierna edad de dieciséis años que él criaría al pequeño por su cuenta.

Lo hace enojarse el pensar que todo este tiempo Kyungsoo lo ha mantenido para sí mismo, dejó que las personas lo golpearan, ridiculizaran y juzgaran cuando en realidad realizó uno de los actos menos egoístas que jamás ha visto. Ponerse en aquella situación sin importarle el mundo, es casi heroico de alguna manera.

— No entiendo —dice al límite de la frustración ante la situación. Si Kyungsoo simplemente hubiera dicho la verdad, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para el—. ¿Por qué nadie sabe de esto? ¿Por qué no le dices a las personas?

— ¿Para qué? —Pregunta Kyungsoo de vuelta—. ¿Para que miren a Minseok y tengan pena de él? ¿Para que puedan pretender que soy algún tipo de santo cuando lo único que hice fue lo correcto? No tome a Minseok porque quería el crédito, y no le digo a las personas porque eso es de todo lo que se preocuparán, eso es todo lo que pensaran. Prefiero ser ridiculizado hasta que muera antes de dejar que alguien sienta lástima por él. Prefiero que me golpeen a mí hasta que quede inconsciente antes de que digan una cosa mala de _él_. Mientras que sea _yo_ de quién están hablando, no podría importarme menos si saben lo que hice.

Jongin pausa, observando al mayor anonadado, ojos picándole y cabeza doliendo mientras trata de no dejar que sus emociones tomen el control. Todo este tiempo de denigración y ridiculización por nada. Absolutamente nada y Kyungsoo ni siquiera se arrepiente.

Se mueve para abrir su boca, pero Minseok se remueve de su sueño, llorando por su papi así que espera. Tratando de darse tiempo para componerse mientras Kyungsoo cuida de Minseok.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente el mayor, observando a Minseok con la palabra preocupación escrita en toda su cara.

— Olvide decirte que te amo papi —murmura Minseok, ojos aún caídos por el sueño y la medicación de la mañana. Va a tomar un tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

— ¿Qué?

Kyungsoo observa al pequeño en confusión, no estando seguro si aún está delirando por el medicamento para el dolor que le dieron o la anestesia.

— Se supone que te diga que te amo antes de que vaya a dormir. Porque eres mi papi —sigue explicando Minseok, elevándose para darle un beso en la nariz a Kyungsoo que hace que su corazón revolotee de la misma manera como lo hizo cuando vio por primera vez esa pequeña sonrisa—. Se supone que te diga que te amo. Pero lo olvidé.

Minseok bosteza cansadamente dándole una sonrisa adormilada—. Te amo papi.

— Yo también te amo —Kyungsoo ríe, dándole un beso a Minseok en la mejilla y diciéndole que descanse.

Jongin mira en silencio mientras el mayor tararea una canción, los ojos de Minseok revoloteando para cerrarse y una sonrisa cansada en sus labios mientras vuelve a dormir, Kyungsoo uniéndose y eventualmente se encuentra a sí mismo dejando llevarse a la tierra de los sueños.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo observa en silencio desde la cocina mientras Luhan juega a pretender que es doctor con Minseok quien está recostado en el sofá. Tiene una bata de laboratorio falsa y un termómetro de plástico en su mano mientras finge leer la temperatura de Minseok. Y puede admitir que la obsesión de Luhan por su hijo es un _poco_ adorable. Especialmente como había entrado al departamento con Sehun casi llorando porque su Minnie estaba herido.

No lo va a admitir en voz alta, pero Luhan es un niño muy lindo.

— Kyungsoo.

Su mirada atenta se rompe y mira hacia su derecha donde Jongin está simplemente parado en silencio. Pestañea un par de veces mientras espera que su esposo diga algo. No han hablado desde la noche anterior y está preocupado de que Jongin se arrepienta ahora que sabe la verdad.

Juguetea con la taza en sus manos nerviosamente, balanceándose en sus pies mientras siente una mano en la suya propia.

Jongin saca la taza de su agarre, dejándola en la encimera y acunando su rostro en sus manos haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba antes de que sus ojos se cierren mientras Jongin lo besa. Sus manos se entrelazan, su anillo presionando en su piel como recordatorio de que esto no es simplemente una aventura a punto de terminar porque Jongin se está acobardando. Él está _casado_ con la única persona que ha tenido un poco de fe en él.

A pesar de todos los rumores, toda la basura y todas las mentiras dichas de él. Incluso si fue un completo idiota con el chico en un principio, Jongin nunca se dio por vencido con él. Jongin es el único que no lo juzgó desde el comienzo, pero en cambió se tomó el tiempo de conocerlo y siempre lo amará por ello.

Cuando se separan sus pulmones queman y sus labios pican, su cabeza ligera como una pluma mientras Jongin recorre una mano por su cuello.

— Te amo —le dice, a pesar de que ambos ya saben cuánto—. Y estoy tan orgulloso de que seas mío.

Jongin le sonríe, la misma sonrisa entusiasmada de tonto enamorado que obtuvo en la cafetería, o cuando fueron a su primera cita en el patio de juegos, Minseok acompañando, o cuando se les fue dicho que oficialmente pertenecían al otro.

— También te amo —ríe, su corazón llenándose con nada más que amor por el más joven mientras es jalado hacia un abrazo rompedor de huesos, una risa amortiguada en su cabello mientras es elevado del suelo por un segundo.

Incluso si fue difícil, Kyungsoo piensa que su vida terminó siendo perfecta en ese preciso momento y lugar porque no sólo obtuvo a Minseok, sino que también a Jongin.

— Papi de Minseok, ¿cuándo puedo casarme con Minnie?

Kyungsoo pausa, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Luhan asombrado. Su momento completamente arruinado de la manera más extraña posible. Mira hacia Jongin quien está riendo tras su mano y luego de vuelta a Luhan que lo observa curiosamente.

— ¿Qué? —dice estúpidamente, mirando hacia el sofá donde Minseok está esperando pacientemente con su nuevo juguete de Calamardo que Luhan le regalo.

— ¡Quiero casarme con Minseok! —sonríe Luhan, su hijo riendo lindamente desde el sillón.

Quizás estaba equivocado. Luhan no es para nada adorable.

— Cuando tengan cincuenta —dice, ganándose un pellizco por parte de Jongin.

— Cuando seas mayor —corrige Jongin, cubriendo su boca para amortiguar los insultos—. Pregúntanos cuando seas mayor.

— ¿Qué tan mayor? —se apresura a decir Luhan, ojos abiertos en grande con emoción.

— Cuando seas más alto que el papi de Minseok —sonríe, bufando cuando Kyungsoo le muerde la mano.

— ¡Bueno! —dice Luhan, apresurándose hacia Minseok para decirle las noticias dejando a Kyungsoo dándose la vuelta y empezando a castigar a su propio esposo idiota. Y pensar, que en verdad le agradeció a Sehun por traer a este idiota a su vida.

 

 

\--

  
  


CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

 

 

— Papá.

Una mano sacude su hombro y la nariz de Jongin se tuerce molesto, un gimoteo abandonando su garganta mientras se da la vuelta. Tira de su sábana por sobre su cabeza e intenta ignorar lo que sea que esté molestando su sueño 

— ¡Papá!

Alguien trata de sacarlo de su capullo, pero no obtendrá aquello. Se queja y se entierra más dentro del alcance del intruso. Su sueño se ha ido y está comenzando a despertar

— ¡PAPÁ!

Finalmente es pateado en el trasero y grita, lanzando las sábanas lejos en un ataque de ira y mirando al alma desafortunada que lo despertó un fin de semana. Pero su mirada intensa se rompe cuando ve a su pequeño de nueve años sonriéndole.

— ¡Papi hizo el desayuno! —Dice Minseok, agarrando su brazo e intentando sacarlo de la cama—. ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡Estoy cansado! —se queja, desplomándose en su espalda y yendo a esconderse bajo su almohada.

— ¡Pero papi dijo que te despertara! —se queja Minseok, resoplando furiosamente mientras intenta por segunda vez solamente para caer sobre su trasero.

— ¡Le voy a decir a papi!  —advierte, mirando feo a la montaña de sábanas en la cama.

Jongin saca su cabeza y devuelve la mirada, retando al pequeño de nueve años a llamar a Kyungsoo.

— No te atreverías.

Minseok se burla, abriendo su boca y antes de que Jongin pueda detenerlo, está gritando.

— ¡PAPI! ¡NO QUIERE DESPERTAR! —chilla lo más fuerte que puede y Jongin maldice, el chico definitivamente tiene un buen par de pulmones, eso por seguro. Minseok le da un pequeño ‘eh’ triunfante antes de caminar hacia la puerta dándose aires.

— ¿Minseok qué estabas gritando? —Kyungsoo entra en la habitación con una espátula en su mano y Jongin lloriquea de miedo.

— ¡Papá no quiere levantarse! —acusa Minseok apuntando con un dedo a la cama donde sólo los ojos de Jongin son visibles.

Suspira e internaliza la imagen de su pequeña familia, Jongin es tan holgazán los fines de semanas.

— Tu desayuno está en la mesa —dice a Minseok quien sonríe en respuesta—. Ve a poner esto en el mesón y _no_ compartas tu tocino con Monggu.

Minseok le da una sonrisa avergonzada, tomando la espátula y corriendo fuera de la habitación. Jongin da un pequeño vistazo por bajo las sábanas y gruñe cuando siente todo el peso de Kyungsoo encima suyo.

— ¡Eres pesado! —dice sin aliento, tratando de sentarse, pero Kyungsoo es persistente en acostarse encima suyo.

— Si te hubieras levantado cuando Minseok te lo dijo, esto no estaría pasando.

— Tu eres el que me agotó anoche —resopla, finalmente sentándose para mirar feo a su esposo de cinco, casi seis años.

Kyungsoo solo le sonríe porque sabe que es verdad. Minseok acaba de llegar a casa hace una hora de pasar la noche con Luhan. Tuvieron el departamento para ellos la noche pasada así que definitivamente agotó a Jongin, también le da ese punto. Pero se baja de encima de todas formas, optando por sentarse de piernas cruzadas junto al chico más joven quien finalmente está logrando poder sentarse apropiadamente, frotándose los ojos y dejando salir un bostezo agotado.

— ¿Vas a levantarte y venir a comer ahora? —pregunta, moviéndose para salir de la cama.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —bosteza Jongin, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y haciendo sonar su espalda.

— Panqueques —dice Kyungsoo encogiéndose de hombros y le trae de vuelta pequeños recuerdos.

— Eso me recuerda. Adivina por donde pasé ayer luego de ir a buscar una copia de mi expediente—dice, finalmente parándose para ir detrás del mayor cansadamente.

— ¿Dónde?

— La vieja cafetería —sonríe, tirando de Kyungsoo para un abrazo a pesar del chillido de sorpresa que deja salir.

— ¿Aún está? —pregunta Kyungsoo mirando por sobre su hombro y haciendo una cara cuando Jongin lo besa sin lavarse los dientes primero.

— La cambiaron —dice en secreto Jongin, soltándolo para encaminarse a la cocina porque su estómago está empezando a gruñir ahora. Dándole un golpecito a Minseok en la cabeza ganándose una queja de parte del pequeño de nueve años.

Kyungsoo frunce el ceño, sentándose en su puesto justo a Minseok y dándole un beso mientras espera que Jongin venga a sentarse con ellos.

— ¡Luhan tiene un gato! —Dice feliz Minseok, sonriendo con una boca llena de panqueques haciendo que Kyungsoo se ría y le dé una servilleta—. ¡Lo encontró de camino al colegio y su mamá le dijo que podía quedárselo!

— ¿Le dijo eso? —pregunta, pateando a Jongin cuando trata de jugar a las pataditas con él por bajo la mesa, ganando un puchero por parte de su esposo. Aún es simplemente un niño crecido.

— Si, ella dijo que era un gato callejero que probablemente fue abandonado o algo así porque no tenía collar. Fuimos al veterinario ayer y va tener gatitos, ¿podemos quedarnos con uno? —se apresura a decir Minseok, hablando tan rápido que casi no logra llegar al final.

Ha tomado unos malos hábitos de Jongin.

— Ya tenemos a Monggu —dice ganándose una queja.

— ¡Pero papi! ¿Por favor? ¡Puede ser mi regalo de cumpleaños! —sugiere Minseok, dándole un puchero y ojos de cachorro.

— Tu cumpleaños no es hasta en cinco meses más —se ríe Jongin, derramando algo de jarabe y comenzando a comer.

— ¿Por favor? Monggu es el perro de _papá_ , no _mío_ —se queja Minseok en la manga de Kyungsoo y tirando de sus labios hacia un puchero matador. Ve la resolución empezando a desaparecer de la cara de su esposo así que le da un pequeño golpe en su pie.

— Lo pensaremos —suspira Kyungsoo, ganando un grito emocionado del pequeño de nueve quien salta y le da un abrazo, emocionado se excusa de saltarse el desayuno para limpiar, escupiendo por su boca algo sobre la responsabilidad antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Kyungsoo lo ve irse con ojos grandes, mirando hacia Jongin quien traduce.

— Dijo que iba a limpiar toda la casa para probar que es lo suficientemente responsable. Le doy hasta que llegue a la sala para que renuncie.

— Te sorprenderías de lo persistente que es cuando quiere algo —dice, volviendo a su desayuno.

— Es verdad, ¿recuerdas cuando lo hice llorar por primera vez porque te llamo un papi malo? —sonríe Jongin y Kyungsoo ríe alegremente mientras recuerda aquello. Todo ese escándalo por un pequeño fuerte.

— Así que, ¿a qué cambió la vieja cafetería? —pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su leche y mirando hacia arriba expectante.

Jongin sonríe intencionalmente, cortando sus panqueques, y untándolos en mantequilla y luego jarabe—. Es un refugio.

Kyungsoo pausa, mirando hacia arriba sorprendido para ver a Jongin completamente serio en ese momento. No sabe qué decir así que el más joven continúa.

— Es para madres solteras la mayor parte, así no tienen que dejar a sus hijos mientras tratan de volver a mantenerse.

Kyungsoo asiente con su cabeza, la mirada fija hacia abajo en sus panqueques con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— El dueño dijo que tuvo un cambio de corazón debido a uno de sus viejos empleados —continúa Jongin, estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de Kyungsoo quien está llorando ahora.

— ¿Él dijo eso? —Kyungsoo dije sofocado, panqueques olvidados hace mucho y _realmente_ comienza a llorar y solo puede rezar para que Jongin no se quiera divorciar por verse asqueroso.

— Dijo que sentía que era lo correcto —sonríe Jongin, apretando su mano suavemente —, ¿te suena familiar?

Kyungsoo ahoga un sollozo por lo que se para, riéndose ligeramente, porque no puede siquiera recordar la última vez que el mayor lloro por estar tan feliz. Lo tira para un abrazo, Kyungsoo afirmándose a su camisa cuando Minseok camina de vuelta a la habitación para preguntar dónde dejan la aspiradora.

— ¿Por qué está llorando papi? —pregunta preocupado, corriendo hacia ellos—. ¿Es porque pedí un gatito? —sigue presionando, su labio inferior temblando mientras es abrazado por Kyungsoo quien finalmente se ha calmado.

— Puedes quedarte con el gato —suspira, sorbiendo un poco mientras Minseok se abraza a su cintura.

— ¿En serio? —Dice feliz Minseok, dándole a ambos una sonrisa con algunos dientes faltantes cuando recibe dos afirmaciones—. ¡Son los mejores papás del mundo! —Chilla, inclinándose hacia arriba para darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos— ¡Los amo! —se ríe antes de correr para llamar a Luhan, aspiradora completamente olvidada.

Kyungsoo suspira, limpiando sus ojos con la parte de atrás de su mano mientras Jongin se abraza a su cintura.

— A Monggu no le gustará esto —dice seriamente, mirando hacia el mini poodle que está mordiendo un hueso de hule.

— Mi mamá nunca me dejó tener mascotas cuando era pequeño. Pero siempre quise un gatito con rayas negras y blancas. Lo iba a llamar esponjoso si alguna vez tenía uno —responde Kyungsoo, descansando su cabeza contra la sien de Jongin.

— Bueno supongo que Minseok va a cumplir tu sueño finalmente con el gato callejero de Luhan —Jongin ríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de siquiera encontrar un gato callejero preñado de todas formas? —pregunta Kyungsoo curioso, yendo de vuelta a su asiento para terminar sus panqueques antes de que se enfríen.

— No lo sé —se encoge de hombros Jongin, compartiendo una sonrisa a través de la mesa—. Debe haber sido el destino.

  
THE END


	2. Epílogo

Minseok tiembla cuando otra ráfaga de viento frío le golpea, tirando de su abrigo al mismo tiempo que cambia de pie, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras espera que Luhan salga de la tienda en la que estaban.

Hasta ahora ha pasado todos los días de la semana comprando regalos de Navidad para su papi y no se le ocurre nada. Ni siquiera una pista de qué darle.

Luhan sale no más de un minuto después, varias bolsas en sus manos mientras se apresura a donde le espera pacientemente.

— Debiste esperar dentro, hace frío aquí —le regaña y se sonroja suavemente porque eso es algo que un _novio_ diría. Pero Luhan no es su novio.

— Estoy bien, me gusta el frío —murmura a pesar del escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo, está feliz con el frío. Odia cuando hace mucho calor se pone todo sudoroso. Le hace sentirse asqueroso.

— Pero tus papás van a matarme si te enfermas, así que vamos por café —responde Luhan instándolo a ir hacia la pequeña tienda de café más adelante, así que lo sigue de cerca, pero no tan cerca para causar sospechas.

Estaba cálido y callado cuando entraron a la tienda, el clima demasiado malo para que la gente se aventurara a salir, pero eso no iba a impedir que encontrara el mejor regalo de Navidad para su papi. Sobre todo desde que ha estado enfermo últimamente, una sinusitis y bronquitis sólo una semana antes de Navidad definitivamente lo han puesto de mal humor.

Odia cuando su papi se enferma, lo hace sentirse nervioso y como si fuera de alguna forma su culpa, incluso si sabe que no lo es.

— Así que qué le vas a regalar, Navidad es en una semana —habla Luhan después de que recibieran sus cafés y él suspira encogiendo sus hombros. No tiene idea de qué darle que no sea simplemente otro regalo.

Quiere regalarle algo _significativo_ , pero no sabe _qué_.

— Le gustará cualquier cosa que le compres, diablos, probablemente ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte —dice Luhan y arruga la nariz en desacuerdo.

— Se merece algo lindo —responde severamente, tratando de secar su cerebro por ideas, pero no se le ocurre nada.

Y definitivamente no ayuda que Luhan esté usando un gorro que lo hace ver realmente atractivo. Está jugando con su cabeza.

— Me iré a casa temprano, necesito pensar —murmura parándose y frunciendo el ceño cuando Luhan no se mueve para seguirlo—. Um, ¿te veo después? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño aún más cuando el menor sólo siente con la cabeza y sonríe, ni siquiera ofreciéndose a llevarlo a casa.

Sacude su cabeza mientras camina fuera de la tienda, vaso en mano mientras se dirige a su acogedor departamento. Nunca pudieron decidirse en una casa así que terminaron escogiendo un complejo de departamentos grande en cambio.

Su habitación es grande ahora, ya no está llena de Bob Esponja (No a los ojos del público eso sí) y su gato duerme en su cama la mitad del tiempo. Monggu y él se llevan bien, pero los gatos son flojos y su cuarto es el ideal de tranquilo.

Caminando a la puerta principal busca su llave, sorbetea su nariz ligeramente cuando abre la puerta y camina hacia el aire cálido sacándose los zapatos y colgando su abrigo mientras se dirige a la sala.

Frunce el ceño cuando entra a la sala y ve al mayor de sus papás dormido en el sofá, una manta alrededor de él con una caja de pañuelos cerca de su cabeza, la televisión está prendida al fondo y su otro papá no está en ningún lugar.

Suspirando se dirige a tomar el control y apagar el televisor. Termina despertando a su papá y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Te desperté? —pregunta preocupado, ya sintiéndose mal por molestar su siesta, dios sabe que la necesita descansar estos días.

— Estoy bien, ¿por qué estás tan congelado? —pregunta su papá, tosiendo ligeramente mientras se sienta y él trata de ayudarlo, asegurándose que aún esté envuelto en su manta.

— Estaba comprando con Luhan —murmura.

Y su papa solo acepta la respuesta porque está enfermo, de otro modo estaría mirando de mala forma a cualquier cosa porque aún no le agrada que a Luhan le guste. O cómo solía gustarle, Minseok ya no está seguro.

— ¿Necesitas algo papi? —pregunta pensando en hacerle algún té con miel o un poco de sopa. Cualquier cosa cálida y reconfortante en realidad.

— Tu papá fue a comprar algo de comida —responde Kyungsoo tosiendo de nuevo mientras se recuesta, muy cansado para hacer algo más que dormir, pero quiere asegurarse que Minseok esté bien—. Deberías tomar una ducha caliente para que no te resfríes.

— Estoy bien papi —suspira Minseok dándole otro beso en la mejilla antes de decirle que descanse y tomar la sugerencia de ir a bañarse. Aún e _stá_ bastante congelado.

 

 

\--

 

 

Cuando vuelve a la sala su otro papá ya está en casa dándole a su papi algo de sopa, y diciéndole que hay comida en la mesa que se apresura en ir a comer, muriendo de hambre por toda la caminata que hizo en el día.

— Mi mano no está rota Jongin, puedo alimentarme sólo —se queja Kyungsoo, mirando de mala manera a su esposo.

— Estás enfermo así que estoy cuidando de ti, ahora di _ah_ —responde Jongin con una sonrisa y sólo cumple porque está muy cansado para luchar contra él por eso.

— Soy mayor que tú —le recuerda, sofocando un bostezo mientras Jongin le hace tomar un poco de Gatorade.

— Soy consciente de ello —responde Jongin, acercándose para besar la frente del mayor entregándole la sopa para poder ir a buscar su antibiótico.

Nota a Minseok moviendo su comida luciendo decaído, así que deja a Kyungsoo comer por su cuenta por un rato, sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta acercándose para desordenar el cabello del adolescente. Minseok le frunce el ceño, irritado aleja su mano con un golpe, así que se aparta porque a veces olvida cómo los adolescentes tienen muchas hormonas.

— No soy un bebé, —Gruñe Minseok comiendo con el ceño fruncido y rueda sus ojos antes de retroceder.

— Bueno, cuando quieras hablar de por qué estas actuando como uno, ven a buscarme en ese momento —dice levantándose de la mesa para ir a darle su remedio a Kyungsoo.

Minseok mira a sus papás silenciosamente, queriendo bromear por lo cursi que son. Su papá más joven es muy cursi, su papi debe pensar lo mismo porque tiene las mejillas rojas cuando es levantado para ser llevado a la cama. Ni siquiera está completamente oscuro pero su papi se cansa fácilmente, ya que está enfermo.

Con ellos idos él termina su comida, levantando sus palillos cuando su papá vuelve a la cocina luciendo cansado y rendido, y se siente mal por su actitud con él antes.

— No sé qué regalarle a papi para Navidad —murmura, jugando con sus mangas nerviosamente mientras su papá se sienta a la mesa para comer su comida.

— No tienes que comprarle nada —responde Jongin recogiendo un pedazo grande de arroz con sus palillos y comiendo—. Amará lo que sea que le des, Minseok.

Y el chico de quince años rueda los ojos esperando tal respuesta, pero aun así no ayuda. Quiere regalarle algo _especial_ a su papi.

— Iré a leer —suspira llevándose a sí mismo a su habitación. Viendo un álbum de fotos viejo cerca de su libro, lo agarra sintiéndose demasiado nostálgico para un adolescente, pero se acomoda en su manta mientras cambia por las páginas con fotografías, sonriendo y sintiéndose avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Recuerda a Jongin cuidando de él cuando era pequeño, cómo en realidad no entendía el porqué de repente era su papá también, pero le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

Vagamente recuerda su viejo departamento y su cuarto de Bob Esponja. No tiene idea _cómo_ su papi pudo costear todas esas cosas con su trabajo, honestamente no entiende hasta este día. Estaban más que en banca-rota.

Ver imágenes de cuán cansado y delgado estaba su papá en ese tiempo le hace sentir mal, porque trabajó y trabajó sólo para que él pudiera tener un muñeco de Bob Esponja o un reloj de Gary.

Le debe a su papi por todo eso, así que cuando da vuelta a la última página y ve una fotografía desconocida ladea un poco la cabeza, arrugando sus cejas cuando ve a alguien con su papi que no es Ryeowook.

Este tipo no es mucho mayor que su papá que luce diminuto, quizás de su edad en la foto. Lo que más le llama la atención es que lucen casi idénticos. Tal vez los ojos de su papi son un poco más grandes y sus hombros un poco angostos. Pero el parecido es asombroso y corre a la cocina a investigar.

— ¡Papá! —grita, sólo para quejarse cuando el hombre lo mira de mala manera apuntando a su habitación y la de su papi donde el mayor está durmiendo.

— Lo siento, —hace un puchero antes de volver a la normalidad y recordar a lo que iba—. ¿Es éste el hermano de papi? —pregunta entregando la imagen y esperando pacientemente a que su papá diga algo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Jongin mirando a Minseok con ojos grandes porque podría jurar que Kyungsoo tenías eso escondido en alguna parte del ropero.

— ¡Estaba en mi álbum de fotos! ¡No lo robé lo juro! —se apresura en decir Minseok luciendo en pánico y él sonríe, desordenando su cabello a pesar del puchero que le da.

— Sí, ese es su hermano, —responde, girándose al lavabo y esperando que el agua del grifo se caliente para poder lavar los platos que tenían apilados.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Minseok curiosamente, las neuronas en su cerebro prendiéndose. Jongin se pierde la mirada en la cara del chico que quince años, muy preocupado con que jabón usar.

— Uh, Seungsoo, —responde, decidiendo en esa mierda de _Olay_ que es buena para tus manos o algo así, pero lava los platos. ¿Por qué Kyungsoo compró eso? ¿Estaba en oferta?

— Soo, como papi, —dice Minseok en voz alta y el asiente antes de levantar la mirada y verlo correr a su habitación.

— Qué niño más raro, —murmura.

 

 

\--

 

 

— ¿Quieres encontrar al hermano perdido de tu papá? —pregunta Luhan, golpeado la mano de Chanyeol donde estaba tratando de robarle varias papas fritas. 

— ¡Sí! —dice Minseok entusiasmado.

¿Qué podría ser más significativo que reunir a su papi con su hermano? Es perfecto. Sólo que no tiene idea de cómo encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si se casó y cambió su nombre? —pregunta Chanyeol, usualmente nunca contribuyendo con algo inteligente a su conversación, así que esto es nuevo.

— No creo que lo haya hecho—, murmura mordiendo su labio porque sinceramente no sabe nada de él.

Todo lo que sabe es que estaba en la Universidad cuando a su papá lo echaron y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Eran cercanos, realmente cercanos, pero su papi dijo que su mamá nunca lo dejó contactarlos desde que se fue a vivir con Ryeowook, y dejó de tratar después de un tiempo.

— De verdad quiero hacer esto, ¿así que me ayudaran? —pregunta poniendo su mejor cara suplicante mientras mira a sus amigos.

Chanyeol suspira porque no puede negarle nada a su hyung, y Luhan se sonroja porque Minseok es lindo y es un problema.

— Ayudaremos, —murmura volviéndose rojo cuando el mayor los atrae a un abrazo. Mira a Chanyeol de mala manera por reírse.

 

 

\--

 

 

Hay un total de cinco Do Seungsoo en un radio de cien millas cuando buscan su nombre. Hay uno cerca que resulta ser un escritor, setenta años y definitivamente no es su tío. Hay otro que termina siendo un barista, sólo diecisiete y definitivamente no es su tío tampoco.

Pero siguen intentando, haciendo viajes todo el día por la ciudad, siendo atrapados en la fría lluvia de invierno un par de veces y siempre saliendo con las manos vacías.

Minseok cree que ya no hay esperanzas cuando sólo les queda una dirección, es cerca y está escéptico porque duda que sea él. Cómo podría vivir tan cerca de ellos sin darse cuenta en todos estos años.

— No tiene caso, —hace un mohín mientras se suben al bus, teniendo que pararse para que un anciano pueda sentarse.

— ¡Arregla esa actitud! —dice Chanyeol, demasiado hiperactivo y Minseok sólo puede asumir que es porque es víspera de Navidad y siempre hay una razón para estar feliz en un día como ese.

— Sí, en cualquier caso, este podría ser él y estás aquí haciendo puchero como un bebé, —hace énfasis Luhan y él frunce el ceño empujando su brazo por el comentario.

— ¡Tú luces más como bebé que yo! —grita empujando a Luhan en la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Los más jóvenes lo siguen de cerca, conversando en susurros que no le interesa descifrar mientras sigue la dirección que escribió en un pedazo de papel. Se detiene cuando llegan a su destino, una pequeña tienda de ramen que está sorprendentemente abierta

Caminan adentro mirando alrededor y Chanyeol se exalta cuando ve una fuente de peces koi, arrastrando a Luhan con él y ambos miran asombrados.

Duda en ir al mostrador de la entrada, jugando con sus manos porque aún es tímido, incluso a los quince. Trata nerviosamente de atraer la atención de la recepcionista, pero con Luhan y Chanyeol siendo lo más ruidosos que pueden.

— ¿Di-disculpe? —pregunta un poco más fuerte, retrocediendo cuando el joven levanta la mirada y lo ve con cara aburrida.

— ¿Sí? —dice arrastrando las palabras, obviamente no está feliz por tener que trabajar en las casi fiestas.

— Um, ¿Hay algún Do Seungsoo que trabaje aquí? —pregunta en voz baja, encogiéndose cuando Luhan pone su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— Es el dueño, ¿por qué?

— Bueno, um —pausa sin saber qué decir sin soltar toda su vida. No puede decirle a un trabajador cualquiera que el hombre es su tío al que nunca ha visto.

Luhan notó su nerviosismo así que habla por él.

— De verdad necesitamos hablar con él sobre algo, ¿podemos hacer eso? —dice Luhan bruscamente, él y Chanyeol dándole al hombre la misma sonrisa, pero no se ve afectado.

— Está ahí, —suspira el adulto, apuntando detrás de ellos y todos se dan vuelta para ver a un hombre entrar al restaurante sacándose su sombrero y desordenando su cabello.

Y Minseok mira boquiabierto porque luce como la versión semi alta, de hombros anchos y ojos más pequeños que los de su papi.

— Bingo —susurra Chanyeol empujándolo hacia adelante y él chilla, mirando al mayor con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta y él abre la boca una segunda vez porque incluso sus voces suenan igual.

Le toma un tiempo encontrar sus modales, aclarando su garganta torpemente antes de meter su mano a su bolsillo para buscar la fotografía que necesita y luego sacarla lentamente, cambiando de pies antes de entregarla con manos temblorosas.

— ¿Ese ese usted? —pregunta como precaución, dios perdone que sea una gran coincidencia y el hombre sólo luce como su papi.

Pero cuando ve sus ojos abrirse, obviamente conmocionado, sabe la respuesta.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta mirando fijamente la foto como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

— Es tu hermano, ¿verdad? —pregunta, jugando con sus manos un poco más hasta que Luhan lo detiene y sonríe tímidamente cuando el menor le da una mirada.

— ¿Cómo supiste, de dónde sacaste esto?

Minseok se retuerce en su lugar, mordiendo su labio duramente y si estuviera en casa sería regañado por el mal hábito, pero no lo está y está agradecido de eso al menos.

— Es mi papá —suelta mirando hacia arriba con ojos esperanzados—. Kyungsoo es mi papá.

El mayor lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, nota que su papá hace la misma mirada, antes de que el entendimiento llegue a él.

— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con algo de comida? —pregunta en voz baja y Minseok asiente con la cabeza.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo suspira mientras yace acurrucado en el sofá esperando a que Jongin termine de hacer su comida. Por lo menos tiene apetito hoy, su tos casi se ha ido y se siente más animado de lo que lo hacía algunos días atrás

Sus antibióticos están haciendo maravillas y sólo tiene un par de pastillas que tomar antes de volver a la normalidad.

Sonríe cuando Jongin le dice que está listo, saliendo de su capullo en el sofá y haciendo su camino a la cocina, sonriendo cuando ve la sopa.

— Aw, ¿hiciste sopa de letras Jongin ah? —pregunta, recibiendo un sonrojo de su esposo que encuentra adorable, incluso después de todo este tiempo

— No digas que nunca hago nada por ti —murmura Jongin, riendo cuando Kyungsoo se levanta de su silla para darle un abrazo y un beso.

— _Gracias_ por cuidar de mí —responde Kyungsoo sentándose de vuelta y comiendo su sopa felizmente, ocasionalmente tomando de su sprite.

Mientras termina su sopa se dirige al refrigerador para encontrar una copa de pudin, sonriendo feliz cuando encuentra uno antes de notar la hora.

— ¿Dónde está Minseok? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño cuando nota que no lo ha visto en un rato.

— Salió con Chanyeol y Luhan —responde Jongin, levantándose para ayudar con los platos de nuevo.

— ¿No debería estar en casa ahora? ¿No le diste una hora para llegar? —le pregunta Kyungsoo, a punto de fastidiar un poco más cuando escuchan la puerta principal abrirse.

Jongin le da una mirada mordaz que ignora mientras va a saludar a su hijo a la puerta, y fastidiarlo a _él_ esta vez porque Minseok debería por lo menos llamar para hacerle saber cuándo llegará a casa.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta una vez Minseok está en el pasillo, su capucha está un poco mojada por la nieve y sus ojos tan abiertos como pueden.

— Estaba con mis amigos, ¿papá dijo que estaba bien? —pregunta Minseok preocupado, haciendo puchero porque no quiere ser regañado.

— No me llamaste —dice Kyungsoo frunciendo el ceño, pero atrayendo a Minseok a un abrazo. — ¡Y estás congelado!

— Estoy bien papi —suspira Minseok jugando con sus dedos—, pero uhm, te traje un regalo —dice dirigiendo a su papá hacia la puerta.

Kyungsoo frunce el ceño.

—Minseok ah no tenías que comprarme algo, además Navidad es mañana —comienza, pero Minseok le ignora y lo lleva a junto a la puerta.

— Realmente te gustará —dice Minseok arreglando su cabello por él y riendo ligeramente, se pregunta qué le pasa a su hijo.

Mira divertido mientras Minseok va a abrir la puerta, sacando su cabeza y hablando a alguien, escucha una respuesta que suena mucho como Luhan e inmediatamente se queja. No quiere a ese chico como regalo. Sería afortunado si Sehun se lo llevara a China para visitar a Yixing.

— Um, ¿Prometes que no lloraras? Tu cara es un poco —dice Minseok y él lo mira con un poco de enojo, a punto de regañar a su adolescente cuando abre la puerta.

Y Kyungsoo espera ver a Luhan con algún regalo en sus manos porque el chico ha estado tratando de ganárselo desde hace mucho, y sabe que es porque quiere salir con Minseok. No le gusta, pero está dispuesto a poner eso a un lado por el bien de su hijo.

Pero lo que ve no es Luhan. Es alguien que reconoce inmediatamente y siente todo su mundo detenerse, sus ojos abiertos y llenándose de lágrimas. Quiere llorar, pero sabe que luce feo cuando llora y su hyung sólo se reirá de él por eso, así que en cambio lo abraza. No ha visto a su hermano en años, y aun así está ahí, en la puerta de su casa y no podría estar más feliz que cuando vio a la sonrisa de Minseok por primera vez, cuando lo llamó papi por primera vez, o cuando Jongin le dijo que lo amaba por primera vez, o cuando Jongin le pidió que se casara con él.

— Deja de llorar, te ves feo cuando lloras —Seungsoo lo regaña y sólo llora más, abrazándose a su hyung fuertemente.

— Tú eres más feo de lo que alguna vez seré —responde, sorbiendo su nariz mientras su hermano lo calma.

Minseok los mira feliz con Luhan a su lado, sonriendo al ser capaz de darle a su papi el regalo perfecto.

Su tío perdido estuvo buscando a su hermano menor por _años_ aparentemente, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo debido al cambio de nombre cuando se casó con su papá. Pero nunca perdió las esperanzas, buscando y buscando, aunque nunca lo pudo encontrar. Todo este tiempo él estuvo buscando a su papi.

Fue puro destino que hizo a Minseok encontrar esa fotografía que lo llevó al pequeño restaurante de su tío y está agradecido por cómo fue que terminó en el lugar equivocado.

Su papi y su tío lloran por un rato antes de dirigirse a dentro, su papá está sonriendo a pesar del hecho de que sus ojos están todos rojos e hinchados, y se mueve para seguirlos antes de que alguien le tire de la manga.

— Debería irme —murmura Luhan, jugando con sus manos y él asiente con la cabeza, mirando de vuelta hacia la puerta donde su familia está esperando por él.

— Gracias por ayudarme —responde dándole al menor una sonrisa que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

— Tal vez cuando acaben las fiestas, uh, ¿podríamos salir en un cita? —Pregunta Luhan rápidamente, casi atropellando sus palabras—. Eso si tu papá dice que está bien.

Minseok se sonroja, luchando contra una sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza, casi chillando cuando Luhan le da un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de apurarse por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

Sólo después de que su tío se va, prometiendo que visitará mañana con su familia, Minseok tiene la oportunidad de acurrucarse en el sofá con su papi. Sonríe feliz mientras su pelo es desordenado, enterrando su cara bajo el mentón de su papi mientras le tararea una canción

Ha recibido las gracias una incontable cantidad de veces, sus mejillas han sido besadas y ha sido prometido con su comida favorita mañana para la cena.

Pero aún tiene una última petición para sus padres.

— Um, ¿papi? —susurra tratando de no ser tan ruidoso en caso de que esté dormido.

— ¿Hm? —murmura Kyungsoo dejando de mirar la televisión para fijarse en la mata de pelo bajo su mentón.

— ¿Puedo salir a una cita con Luhan?

Jongin mira desde su lugar en el sillón reclinable, mordiendo su labio para no reírse de la expresión en la cara de su esposo cuando con disgusto dice que sí. Minseok chilla diciéndole gracias una y otra vez antes de apresurarse en llamar al menor a pesar de la hora.

Jongin sonríe mientras su esposo comienza a quejarse sobre toda la situación, cómo fue _sobornado_ por todo. Le tomó casi diez años, pero Jongin ríe porque finalmente cedió a la petición de Luhan.

Si sólo pudiera convencerlo de adoptar otro niño.

Pero está dispuesto a esperar, ya que no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Sólo dejará que el destino tome su curso.

 

 

 


End file.
